To Hell, and Back
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: While having one of their usual battles, Bubbles and Boomer get captured by a mysterious man. What will he do with them? Find out here!
1. Abducted

"Wow…" A tall man said.

"Look at them go…" The lady next to him said.

"I've never seen them fight like that."

"I know…"

"Do you think they'll ever stop?"

"I don't know…" The woman said. Then resumed watching the battle going on in front of her, along with the man. But they weren't the only two. Everyone in the area had come and formed a large circle, to see what was going on. Nobody was surprised with what they saw. Bubbles Utonium was fighting with her counterpart, Boomer Jojo. The fight had started about ten minutes ago, and had been going through an unchanging pattern. First, Bubbles would send a few quick punches, which he either blocked or dodged. Then he retaliated with a few punches of his own. Blossom and Buttercup weren't there to help their sister this time, and neither were Boomer's siblings. Boomer gained the upper hand when he grabbed Bubbles by her pigtails and forced her to the ground.

"Take that, you sissy!" Boomer began to laugh loudly, as Bubbles struggled to get her hair free. Before she could, Boomer lifted her into the air, and threw several punches into her stomach. Once he was finished, he dropped her on the ground and she clutched herself in pain.

When Bubbles finally recovered, she looked up and saw that Boomer had picked up a car and was floating over to her with it. Quickly, she dashed upward into the sky, leaving behind a trail of blue. Boomer tried to look up at her, but the sun wouldn't allow him to get a good look. Then, before he even knew it, Bubbles came down at a great speed and slammed her fist into his face. Boomer was sent backwards, and into a conveniently located bank. He was covered in coins and paper money.

Bubbles cautiously approached the wrecked building, in search of her enemy. There was no sign of him. She stepped onto the wreckage and carefully scanned what was left. There was no movement, or sound. Not even the sound of him breathing. "Oh no… Could he be…?" Bubbles didn't dare to say the last word. It was one of the words she hated. She never wanted anybody to die, even if they were her enemy. When she became a super hero, she vowed to protect Townsville, and even the world from threats. But she never thought she would ever have to kill someone.

Bubbles quickly fell to her knees and began to search through the pile of money and debris. She couldn't find anything, not even any blood. Then it occurred to her that if he really had been killed, there would have been lots of blood. It would have been disgusting and horrifying, but it would have proven his death was real.

"Looking for me?"

Bubbles turned around, and only saw Boomer for a brief second. Then she felt his fist collide with her right cheek. The force of the punch caused her to fall hard on her back. "B-Boomer?" She said, slowly, as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm not dead, but you will be." Without wasting any time, Boomer ran at his counterpart before she could even get up. He saw a bit of fear in her eyes, before she closed them and prepared for what ever attack she would be struck with. Then, suddenly, they were hit with something could and wet. "Huh???" Boomer stopped running and looked down at himself. He was now soaking wet, with some kind of strange liquid. He then realized that Bubbles was hit with it too. Then something unexpected happened. Boomer started to feel all of his strength fade away. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know." Boomer turned to look at Bubbles. He hadn't expected her to answer his question. Before he could say another word, he felt himself get lifted about a foot up, along with Bubbles. It didn't take them very long to figure out that they were being carried by a big, muscular man. "Who are you?! Where are you taking us?!" Bubbles demanded, trying to shake off the fear building up inside of her. It was then that Boomer realized Bubbles said "Us" Rather then "Me", but he didn't have time to think about it. He had to get away from whoever this guy was.

Boomer pulled his fist back, and gave the man a hard punch in the chest. He didn't even seem to notice. "What!? He should be knocked out by now!" Boomer examined his own hand, oblivious to why his punch hadn't worked.

"The liquid he dumped on us! It must have been some kind of antidote x!" Bubbles said, remembering her father telling them about it a long time ago.

"So we don't have our powers anymore?!" Boomer begun to panic. "What are we gonna do now?! Since our powers are gone, there's no way we can escape! What do we do?!What do we do?!?!" He was waving his arms around and kicking his feet. It looked like he was having some kind of temper tantrum.

"I-I don't know!" Bubbles turned her attention back to the man. "Sir, what are you going to do with us? Where are you gonna take us?" Tears could be seen welling up in her eyes. The man didn't respond to her questions. He just kept looking forward. "Please, I…" Bubbles then saw where the man was taking them. It was a black car, which appeared to be covered in armor. It looked like a tank couldn't destroy it. The tears in her eyes finally started to slide down her cheeks and fall onto the street below them.

"Let us go!!" Boomer yelled, as he punched and kicked the man with all of his strength. None of his attacks were working. When they reached the car, he opened the door to the back seat and threw Bubbles into it, along with Boomer. "I said-" Before Boomer could finish, he saw something that horrified him. A gun pointed straight at his head. He slowly backed up until he was against the other door.

"Listen…" The man begun. "If either of you make a sound while we're driving, I'll kill you. That stuff I dumped on you was Antidote X, and the amount I put on you will keep your powers away for about five hours. We should arrive at our destination in half that time, so I'll have all the time I need to restrain you. And ask for you." He pointed the gun at Bubbles, almost making her scream. "Don't get any ideas, because I know your friend won't."

Boomer looked slightly confused at the man. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Silence!!" He shouted, and then he pistol whipped Boomer so hard that blood was dripping from the side of his head. He heard bubbles gasp; as he held his head and let his own tears fall from his eyes. Then he heard the door close, and knew that the man was getting in the front seat.

"Are you ok?" Bubbles asked. Her face had a fearful, worried expression. Boomer took a while to respond. He didn't know why she even cared whether he was ok or not. He finally decided that all she cared about was getting out of there alive, and to do that she may need some help.

"Y-yes…" Boomer said, but he actually didn't think he was ok. Not because of his wound, but because he was so scared that he was surprised that he hadn't wet his pants.

"Let me see it," Bubbles said, moving her head closer so she could get a better look. Boomer hesitated, before slowly moving his hand away from his head. "Boomer, that looks so painful!"

"It's n-not…" Boomer wiped his tears away, but they just kept coming. And the pain was almost unbearable. He would have done anything at the time to get rid of it.

"Here," Bubbles said, as she grabbed the edge of her skirt. She still had just enough strength to rip a long piece of it off, revealing a good portion of her upper legs. Boomer blushed at that sight, and he prayed that Bubbles hadn't seen him. Luckily, she didn't. She began to wrap the fabric around his head, and then tied it. "Is that any better?"

He didn't answer right away; he was too bewildered by the fact that she was doing all that just for him, her enemy. After he remembered that she was waiting for an answer, he spoke. "Yes… T-thank you." His words were uncertain.

Now it was Bubbles' turn to be surprised. That was the first time he had ever thanked her for anything. It was strange, but it made her happy despite the situation they were in. Bubbles then remembered that they were still in the car. She turned her head and looked out the window. They were moving. "Where do you think he's taking us?" Bubbles whispered.

"I don't know…" Boomer moved next to Bubbles, so he could look out the window too. They recognized the place they were in. They had a fight somewhere near by. Then Bubbles eyes widened.

"Boomer you don't think he's…"

"No, he couldn't." They looked at each other for a brief second, then back at the window.

"Boomer, I think he is." Boomer could hear the fear in Bubbles' voice.

"No, there's no way he could be taking us there." Boomer and Bubbles watched as they passed building, and a bunch of other things. Then, they saw the thing that confirmed their fears. A sign that said:

"You are now leaving the City of Townsville. Thank you for your visit, and we hope to see you again soon."

"He is…" They both said at the same time, as they passed the sign. It had the Mayor's signature and everything.

"He's taking us out of Townsville…" Bubbles said silently. "What if we never come back? What if we never see our siblings again?" More tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we will see them again," Boomer tried to reassure her. "If he was gonna kill us, he just would have done it instead of kidnapping us." That statement just made Bubbles even more scared, and she looked like she was gonna cry. "Oh no, Bubbles don't cry! You heard him, if you scream he'll kill you!" Bubbles tried to resist the urge to let all of her emotions out, but it was too hard. She was gonna scream… "Bubbles, please. We both have so much to live for. What about your family? If you died they wouldn't know what to do."

Bubbles thought about her sisters, and the Professor. They loved her with all of their hearts. What would they do without her? There would be nothing they could do, but continue life without her, which doesn't seem possible. She was finally able to prevent herself from screaming, but she couldn't stop all of the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"It's ok Bubbles, everything's gonna be ok," Boomer tried to calm her down a bit. Then Bubbles held up her arms to request a hug. "Um… well… alright." Boomer held up his arms and let Bubbles push herself into them. He held her in his arms and leaned his head against hers. Boomer could feel her tears falling onto his chest. It made him want to cry too.

"Everything's gonna be ok, Bubbles…"

To be continued…

What will happen next? Where will this mad man take them? Will Bubbles be ok? What about their families? Find out in the next chapter! And don't forget to review. :b


	2. The Long Drive

The sound of the car's engine was all that could be heard, as they drove down a long road. They appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. Only trees could be seen through each of the windows. That's all they had seen for about thirty minutes. Trees, and occasionally another car going in the opposite direction. Bubbles, and Boomer didn't know where they were going, and they were too afraid to ask the man who kidnapped them. All they could do was sit there, and fear what would happen next.

Neither of them had said a word since they found out they were leaving Townsville. Boomer just sat there, thinking. He was most likely trying to find a way to get back home. Bubbles, on the other hand, wasn't trying to figure out any way to escape. She was staring out the window, thinking about her family. How did they feel at that moment? Did they realize that she was missing yet? If so, then what were they doing to find her? Bubbles sighed quietly, and continued to watch tree after tree go by as they accelerated. "Blossom… Buttercup…" She finally spoke.

"Pizza…" Boomer suddenly said.

"Huh?" Bubbles turned to see Boomer's mouth watering, and he looked like he was day dreaming. "Boomer?"

"Huh? What?" Boomer looked at his counterpart, finally snapping out of his day dream. She was looking at him with a confused expression. "What is it?"

"Did you say… pizza?" Bubbles questioned him.

"Oh, yeah I did." Boomer smiled, starting to remember what he was thinking about. "I was day dreaming about a big cheese pizza I ate with my brothers a few weeks ago. It was so good that we got another one the next day, and that one was so good that we…" He stopped when he saw the look on Bubbles' face. She didn't look confused anymore, but she did look shocked.

"You're thinking about pizza, while we're being kidnapped?!" Bubbles actually looked a little angry at Boomer. Why was he thinking about pizza? There were more important things going on.

"Um… yeah," Boomer said, quietly.

"Why?" Bubbles demanded.

"It's just that… I'm getting hungry…" At that moment, Bubbles could hear Boomer's stomach growling. Then she started to feel guilty for yelling at him. It wasn't his fault he was hungry. Bubbles reached into her pocket, and pulled out a red lollipop.

"Here… you can eat this." She held it out in front of him, and saw that his mouth was starting to water again.

"Really?"

Bubbles simply nodded. Boomer took the lollipop and quickly tried to rip the rapper off. Once he succeeded, he prepared to insert it into his mouth. Then he heard a sound. Boomer closed his mouth and then looked at Bubbles. It was her stomach growling, just like his was a moment ago.

"Are you hungry too?" Boomer asked.

"No." her stomach growled again, immediately after her answer. "Well… maybe a little."

"Oh…" Boomer looked at his lollipop, and got an idea. "Do you want me to share this with you?"

"How do you share a lollipop?"

"We take turns licking it." Boomer held it out right in front of Bubbles' face.

"That's gross!" Bubbles shouted, as she pushed it back to Boomer. There was no way she was licking a lollipop that was already in someone else's mouth. Boomer was silent for a while, but then he turned away from her and looked out the window. Moments later, he put the candy back into his mouth.

Boomer POV…

She didn't have to shout at me, all I was trying to do was be nice. She was hungry, so I offered her some of my lollipop. What's wrong with that? As I stared out the window, I saw another car drive beside the one we were in. There was a little girl, about my age, sitting in the back seat. She looked at me, and smiled sweetly. Then I realized that this was my chance to escape. I quickly waved my arms, trying to get her parent's attention. They didn't notice me. Then I saw the little girl giggling at me. I raised my hand, and pointed at her father, hoping she would know what I wanted. After a moment of staring at me, she tapped her father's shoulder and got him to look at me.

The Father's POV…

"What is it, honey?" I asked, after feeling my daughter's hand on my shoulder. She pointed at the car next to ours, and my eyes followed her finger to a little boy waving his arms at me. "Oh… I see." I looked at my wife.

"Go ahead…" She said with a sigh. Then she grabbed the steering wheel so I could focus on the boy.

"Alright, if you want to have an arm waving contest, be my guest."

Boomer's POV…

What the heck is this man doing?!?! One minute ago, he was looking at me, but now he has actually jumped in the back seat, and is waving his arms like a maniac. I slowly put my arms down, and stared at the man with a questioning look. Then he held up a piece of paper with the following words:

"HA! See?! You can't beat the master of arm waving!! Loser!!!" What the heck?!?! Then his car made a turn, and soon they were gone. 'The guy thought I wanted an arm waving contest…' I thought.

Bubbles POV…

I was starting to feel a little bad for Boomer. I yelled at him… twice. He didn't mean to make me upset, he just wanted to help. 'Maybe I should apologize to him… but what if he doesn't forgive me?' I thought. 'What if he hates me for this? I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself if…' I stopped and gasped when a thought suddenly entered my mind. 'I… I almost forgot that Boomer was a… villain. He's my enemy; I'm not supposed to feel bad for him. But why are we enemies?' I took a moment to try to answer my question. 'We don't have to be enemies… I think that we could be really good friends… but does he feel the same way?' I turned to look at Boomer, and was a little surprised to see him with a hopeless look on his face. It was like something had happened to make him lose hope.

Boomer's POV…

"Are you ok, Boomer?" Bubbles' sudden question almost made me jump out of my seat. When I looked at her, I could see it in her eyes that she was worried. About me…

"I'm sorry ok…" I said, and I could tell that it surprised her.

"Y-you're sorry? For what?" I could see that she had no idea why I was apologizing, and that really surprised me. It was obvious why I was. Because I made her mad at me…

"For earlier," I said, not even bothering to make eye contact with her.

"That wasn't your fault," She said, which really shocked me. Of course it was my fault. It couldn't be anyone else's.

"Yes it was, I was being an idiot again." I turned to the window, hoping that Bubbles would just leave me alone.

"You're not an idiot," I heard her say. I didn't even respond to her. I wasn't in the mood to argue about whether or not I was stupid, because I already knew I was. "I think you're really smart." Then I was surprised. Its one thing to think that I'm not stupid, but you'd have to be dumb to think that I was smart.

"Well you're wrong," I said, as I turned to her. "I'm not smart at all. I'm just an idiot, and that's all I'll ever be." After I made that statement, Bubbles was silent for a while, which confused me a bit. I expected her to try to tell me how smart I am, but it all would have been a lie. Then, suddenly, I felt something on my hand. I curiously looked down, and didn't expect what I saw. Bubbles had placed her hand on top of mine, and squeezed it gently. I slowly lifted my head to look at her, and saw that she was gazing on me. Soon, my eyes were locked on hers. I don't know why, but for some reason I started to feel… good. I had this feeling building up inside of me, which just made me happy. I wanted to get closer, and closer. Without realizing it, I started to lean forward, slowly making my way to her lips.

"Boomer…" I heard her whisper, but that didn't stop. I wasn't gonna stop until I satisfied this feeling I was getting. Then, suddenly, I heard a loud sound right next to my ear. I wasn't sure what it was, since I covered my ears and shut my eyes tight. My ears were hurting so much, and there was nothing I could do to help them. When I finally forced my eyes to open, I could see Bubbles trying to tell me something. She was talking so low that I couldn't hear her. Then I finally realized what had happened. I turned to see the man that kidnapped us, and he was holding his gun. He must have fired it right next to my ear. I looked at Bubbles, and then I felt the fear rush into my body.

"OH MY GOD, I'M DEAF!!!!!!!" I shouted, but couldn't even hear it. I started to panic, and wave my arms around. I didn't know what I would do without my ability to hear. It was so scary!

"SHUT UP!!!" The man shouted, so loud that I could barely hear it. Instantly, I stopped everything I was doing, and just sat there. Then the man turned to Bubbles, and smiled disgustingly. "I like my prey to be fresh…" By the time he said that, my hearing was good enough for me to hear it. I had no idea what he meant by that. Was he gonna kill her?! No… if he was, I don't think he would care whether she was fresh or not. Than what was he gonna do?! I looked at Bubbles, and could easily tell that she was just as confused as I was. She was quivering in fear, and I don't blame her at all. Even I was afraid to find out what was going to happen to her. I didn't want to think about it, but my curiosity wouldn't let me ignore it.

"Boomer, w-what's he gonna do to me?" I didn't answer her question, and I'm sure she knew why. What ever this guy was gonna do, I knew it wouldn't be good… at all. Suddenly, I was pushed forward as the car quickly stopped. Almost instantly, me and Bubbles rushed to the window to see where we were taken. We gasped at the same time when we saw it. We were at a house, and it looked… normal. No weapons, or swords, or any kind of tool of destruction. He actually lived in a normal house. I heard the man close his door, and then open mine.

"Get out, and go in the house. And if you go anywhere else, I'll kill you." We did as he said, and got out of the car. I was still surprised about the house. I never even expected him to have a house. I thought he was just some crazy man who wanted to cause trouble, but he's more than that. He may even have some kind of evil plan…

"You actually live here?" I asked, but wanted to pound myself into the ground afterwards. I was asking the guy who hit me with a gun, and threatened to kill us. I closed my eyes, expecting him to strike me, but I felt nothing.

"Nice, isn't it?" He laughed a bit, but then looked me straight in the eye. "Well you better get used to it; because you're not gonna see the outside of my house for a good long time." I was scared by what he said. Was he planning on keeping us in there for a long time? And what was he gonna do to us? I didn't have time to think about it, because he pushed me and Bubbles towards the door, very aggressively. Then he pulled out a bunch of keys, and started searching for the right one. With every key he looked at, my fear just increased. It was taking all of my strength just to keep myself from running away in a random direction. Finally, he found the key, and shoved it into the lock. Bubbles and I were staring at the door, waiting for it to open so we could see what was inside. I was praying that it would be just as good as the outside. When the door was finally unlocked, the man turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. I'll never forget what I saw inside…

To Be Continued…


	3. Hopeless

Bubbles POV…

I felt like bursting into tears right then and there. The fear was overwhelming, and any trace of hope I had managed to get was already gone. I was completely shocked by what I saw in the man's house. Shocked and terrified. I had already expected it to be scary inside, but nothing like this. There was blood on almost everything, and I could see a bunch of weapons on the floor. I was afraid to even go inside, but I knew it was all I could do. I took a step inside, and as soon as I did, I spotted a person sitting in a chair. After taking a few more steps inside, I saw something that horrified me. There were two long, bloody knives sticking out of his chest. In an instant, I turned around and ran for the door, but I was surprised when Boomer stopped me.

"It'll be ok, Bubbles… I don't think he has plans to kill us," He said, attempting to reassure me. He failed miserably, but still, it helped to know that I wasn't alone in this situation. I slowly nodded, and then turned back to the bloody mess I had to walk into. Slowly, I made my way into the living room, with Boomer following close behind me. We were trying our best not to look at any of the blood, but it was difficult because the room was covered in it. By the time we stopped walking, our shoes had blood on them, but I knew it wasn't a good time to mention it.

"Ok… w-we're inside… now what?" I asked, trying not to look scared, but it didn't work. I was sure he could see the tears I was trying to hold back. I wasn't sure how long it would be until they finally made it out of my eyes.

"Drink this," The man demanded, as he held up two cups that contained a blue liquid.

"What is it?" Boomer asked, and I hoped that the man wouldn't hit him again.

"It's Antidote X, but…" The man stopped, smiling evilly. It made me even more terrified.

"But what?" Boomer asked. The man just laughed, almost as loud as it was when I screamed. His laughter echoed across the hall, until he finally stopped and explained.

"This kind of Antidote X is special. If you drink it, you're powers will go away forever." That last word scared me more than the man did. I loved my powers, and didn't want to lose them.

"No way, we're not drinking that!" Boomer yelled, before I could continue my thoughts. I knew exactly what was coming next, and it made my tears finally slide down my cheeks. Before he knew it, Boomer was punched in the face so hard, that he fell on his back and held his head.

"Boomer!" I screamed, and tried to run to him, but the sound of the man's voice made me stop.

"Don't go near him!" He yelled. Then he started to walk over to me. With each step he took, I was even more afraid. When he finally reached me, he gave me a cup. "Drink it," He said. I wanted to drink the liquid, so I wouldn't have to get hurt like Boomer, but I didn't want to lose my powers. I stared into the cup at the Antidote X inside, and one of my tears fell into it. I slowly lifted my hand to grab the cup, but once my fingers were wrapped around it, I couldn't bring myself to grip it.

"…Why are you doing this to us?" I managed to ask. "We never did anything to you, so why hurt us? Please… let us go, and I won't tell anyone what you did to us. I'll just act like it never happened… please?" I looked up at him, and waited for his response. I desperately wanted him to let us go, and I really wouldn't have told anyone. All I wanted was to go home, and be with my family.

"No," He said, causing me to start crying into my hands. "I have plans for you and Boomer, so don't think that all of this is a big waste of time." I barely heard anything he said, because I was crying too loud. Suddenly, I felt him grab one of my pigtails, and force me to look at him. "I said drink the Antidote X!" He shouted at me, as I tried to free my pigtail. After that failed I grabbed the cup, and after a moment of staring at it, I pressed the cup against my lips, and drank the liquid inside. I heard him chuckle a bit, and then felt him rub his hand against my head. "Good girl, you're supposed to do what adults tell you to, no matter how wrong it is."

"Alright she drank it, now get away from her," Boomer said, after recovering from the punch he took. I could tell that he was crying after he was hit, but he had just wiped the tears away. I felt so bad for him. Then, the man leaned closer to me and whispered.

"I have some important things to do in my room, so I need you to get Boomer to drink this." He handed me the second cup. "Do it or I'll murder you both, ok?" He said that as if we were just having a normal conversation. For the first time since we got kidnapped, I was actually filled with rage. It actually felt good to feel something other than fear. I wanted to take the cup in my hands, and throw it onto his face. Before I did anything I probably would have regretted, I remembered that in the situation I was in, I was completely powerless. There was nothing I could do that would have gotten Boomer and me out of there safely. I closed my eyes and nodded, but I really wanted to shake my head. I didn't want Boomer to lose his powers, and I really didn't want to be the one responsible for it. "Good," The man said, and then walked down the hall and through a door. He slammed it almost hard enough to break the hinges.

"Finally, he's gone," Boomer said, walking to me. "Now we have to find a way to get out of here."

"Um… Boomer…" I said to him, trying to figure out what to say. Boomer wanted to get us out of there, but I had given up on escaping already. The door and windows were locked, and we couldn't break any of them without our powers. "… I don't think we should try to escape." There was a moment of silence before Boomer finally responded to me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying not to raise his voice. The last thing we needed was for that guy to return. "We have to escape, we can't just stay here ant let him torture us." Then I did the one thing my conscious was begging me not to. I held up the cup, and waited for him to take it. "I'm not going to drink that! Without our powers we're practically his toys!"

"Boomer you have to, he'll kill us if you don't."

"I don't care; I would rather die than live and be tortured by him!" Without even thinking, my arm quickly moved toward Boomer, and I soon felt my hand collide with his face.

"Don't ever say that!!!" I shouted, not even caring that the man could obviously hear me. "We can't die, because we have families to go back to!!! How do you think they would feel if they found out we just died!?!" Tears were quickly sliding down my cheeks and falling onto the blood stained floor beneath us. Boomer had his hand on his cheek, and was staring at me with a surprised expression. I didn't even feel sorry for hitting him. All I could think about was the fact that Boomer was willing to just let himself die.

"Brick and Butch may be my family… but they don' treat me like it," Boomer said, quietly. "They always call me stupid, and Brick always hits me. I don't think they would care if I died…"

"Of course they would, they may tease you a lot, but they're your brothers so they have to love you." I tried to explain to him that his brothers cared about him. I believe that all families have feelings for each other, no matter how unusual they may be.

"Bubbles… my brothers hate me."

"Don't talk like that, of course they-"

"Listen," He said. "Just because they're my brothers doesn't mean they like me. Bubbles, you think that just because two people are in the same family they're gonna like each other. Well that's not true. My brothers hate me, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were already planning on killing me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I never knew Boomer felt this way about Brick and Butch. I always thought that they were all friends. I slowly held the liquid up to his face.

"Please Boomer, drink it. If not for your brothers, then for me."

"No," Boomer said, and I almost lost it.

"Boomer, why won't you just drink it?! Do you want to die?!"

"Maybe being in hell would be better than this!!!" Boomer suddenly yelled. Then he quickly knocked the cup out of my hand. I gasped, and watched as the Antidote X spilled all over the floor. It mixed with the blood, and started to slowly turn black. I turned to look at Boomer again, but he walked away from me.

"Boomer…" I tried to get his attention.

"Leave me alone," He said, and then sat in a corner and put his head into his arms.

"Boomer," I said again, but this time too quietly for anyone to hear. Then, I felt the anger return. "Fine, go ahead and let yourself die!!! I don't care!!!" After that outburst, I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees and cried hysterically into my hands. I wished that all of this wasn't happening. I even wished it was just a nightmare, but I knew that it was more than that. But no matter what, I knew that I couldn't let myself die. I had to get home somehow, even if it meant doing whatever this man wanted. Even if Boomer didn't make it…

Blossom's POV…

"Buttercup!!" I called from downstairs. "Buttercup come down here!!"

"No, I'm playing a video game!!" I heard her say, but I needed her to stop.

"This is important!! Just pause it!!"

"Wait! Five more minutes!!" She said.

"No, Buttercup, right now!!" I finally sighed, and flew up to our room to get her. She was playing a game, just like she said. "Buttercup I need to talk to you."

"I'm almost done," She said, not taking her eyes off of the screen. In one swift motion, I pressed the pause button on her controller.

"Hey, what's wrong with you!?!"

"Buttercup, Bubbles has been gone for a long time." I said. "I'm starting to get worried. Maybe we should go looking or her."

"She's probably ok," Buttercup said, unpausing her game. "All she was doing was fighting one of those stupid Rowdyruff Boys. Not even she could mess that up."

"Are you sure? What if his brothers came and helped him capture her?" I asked. I knew it was very possible.

"Look, you made me lose my game!" Buttercup yelled, as she threw the controller on the floor. "There's no way Bubbles got captured by the boys. They're too stupid."

"Yeah, but-"

"If you really think something happened to her, then you can go looking for her. You'll probably find her fighting Boomer, and winning." I took a moment to think about what I should do. Brick and Butch didn't know about Bubbles and Boomer's fight, so they couldn't have helped him. And Bubbles is usually able to defeat Boomer on her own, so maybe she is ok. It just might be taking her a while to win this time.

"If she isn't back in an hour, we'll go searching," I said.

"Fine by me," Buttercup said, as she started a new game. "Wanna play with me?"

"Sure," I said, and then Buttercup handed me the second controller, and we began to play together. Soon, I was having so much fun that I forgot all about Bubbles.

To Be Continued...


	4. Tears For My Enemy

**Alright, the DUDE, I'll make a sequel for The Day the Sky Turned Black. But since I have two stories I'm working on right now, and it's almost Christmas and the New Year, It'll be later. I don't know how much later, but it will definitely be after 2010 arrives. Also, I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. If it weren't for you, this story wouldn't even be here. You encourage me to make more stories, and for that I want to say thank you. Ok, on to the long awaited chapter four: Tears For My Enemy.**

Boomer's POV…

I can't believe Bubbles wanted me to drink that… poison! I can't believe she drank it!!! She just gave her powers away, all because this crazy man ordered her to. It's like she's given up hope or something. She believes that if she does what he says she'll live. Well I don't think so. He obviously doesn't care about us or whether we live or not. I'm sure he could easily put a gun to our heads and end it all for us. I just don't understand how Bubbles could submit to this guy, and giving up her powers makes it even harder of us to escape.

I turned my head, and looked at Bubbles from the corner I was still sitting in. She was still on her knees, but her crying had finally stopped. She was staring at the ground, and refused to look anywhere else, especially in my direction. It had been about twenty minutes since we had our little… argument. I figured my powers would return soon, and we would be able to escape. Then we could go home, and tell everyone what happened. But what would my brothers say? Would they just hate me even more for being so pathetic? I'm sure Bubbles' family wouldn't even be thinking about how she got kidnapped. All they would care about is whether she was ok, or not. Sometimes, I wish my brothers would be a little more like that. I don't want them to be total softies, but I don't want them to treat me like I'm worthless in their eyes.

I was starting to feel sorry for Bubbles, and guilty. I felt like it was my fault she was so upset right now. But how could she expect me to get rid of my powers? They were the only thing that was keeping my brothers from ditching me. But still… maybe I was a little harsh. I started debating on whether or not I should apologize to her. I didn't know if she would accept it. The last thing she said to me made me fell like she hated me now.

_Fine, go ahead and let yourself die!!! I don't care!!! _Did she really mean it? There was only one way to find out.

"Bubbles," I said, but something didn't seem right. My voice sounded different, and almost… evil. Then I realized that it wasn't me who had said it. I looked up, and saw the man, standing in front of Bubbles. "You're gonna love to hear this…" He said, with his disgusting, and evil voice. Bubbles didn't seem to be paying him any attention. She was still staring at the ground. Suddenly, the man grabbed her hair, and forced her to look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!!!" He shouted. Bubbles didn't scream, or even make a sound. She just looked at him with a hopeless and destroyed look on her face. That sight alone was almost enough to make me cry.

"What do you want…?" She said, so quietly that it was almost a whisper. I slowly approached the man, ready to do something if he was to harm her.

"I contacted your family…" Bubbles' eyes widened, along with mine. There was no way he could have done that. Why would he call them? What goal could he possibly accomplish by calling the family of the little girl he captured? Especially when her sisters were super hero who could save her in a heart beat.

"W-what?" Bubbles asked, this time not as quietly.

"That's right. When I told them that I had kidnapped you, they freaked out. To tell you that they were scared to death would be an understatement." Bubbles and I were listening carefully to every word this man said. Even I was desperate to know what they had talked about. "And when they asked where I was, I told them to shove it down their throats." The man laughed before continuing. "They begged me to give you back, and said that they would do anything I wanted, and that was just what I wanted to hear. I told them that I would call again in two days to tell them what I want. Until then, we're gonna have a lot of fun." I didn't know what to say. All I could do was watch Bubbles, and wait for her response.

The next thing she did surprised me. Before me or the man could do anything, Bubbles sent her fist straight into his face. I gasped, and didn't know what to expect. I was terrified of what the man was going to do, and I could see that Bubbles was too. The temporary rage she had in her eyes had vanished. Now she was surprised, and afraid of what she had done. "I'm… I'm sorry…" Was all that escaped her trembling lips. I stayed on guard, just incase something happened, and I was pretty sure something was going to. I expected the man to hit her, and even insult her, but instead he smiled. We were both surprised, but not just because of his reacting. His smiled looked almost… normal. It wasn't a smirk or anything like that, but a normal smile. "W-what are you gonna do to me?" Bubbles asked, and I prepared for the worst. Then, suddenly, the man lifted his hand toward Bubbles. She closed her eyes, and braised for an impact, but all she felt was his hand on top of her head. She slowly opened her eyes to see what the man was doing.

"… You're a good girl Bubbles…" He said, confusing both Bubbles and I. "You care about others more than you do for yourself. You like to go around spreading joy, and happiness. You're like a big ball of warmth, and everyone loves you for that. You're also the most adorable person in Townsville." Bubbles was just staring at him, and so was I. She looked completely confused, and I was too. But I was also a little angry. I was uncomfortable about him saying those things to her. Then, without warning, he slowly slid his hand from her head down to her left cheek. He gently rubbed it, and soon did the same to her right cheek with his other hand. Now I was really ticked off. I wanted to do something, but my powers hadn't returned yet. As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't do anything.

"…Why are you doing this?" Bubbles finally asked the question that was trying to burn its way out of my mouth.

"Because you're mine…" He said, with a slight chuckle. I wanted to destroy him for saying that. Bubbles didn't belong to him! She wasn't some item you could own! Still, I stayed silent.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Now that you're here, you belong to me. You can just forget about you're so called family." It was taking all of my strength not to attack this guy with everything I had, which wasn't much.

"That's not true, I don't belong to you!" Bubbles was now starting to yell at him. I waited to see how he would respond to that. I was happy when he finally took his hands off of her cheeks, but the next thing he did infuriated me. He threw his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Luckily, I was too shocked to try and pulverize him, and Bubbles was too shocked to resist.

"You're mine, Bubbles, and nobody else can have you." He spoke quietly, but I could still here him. "I'm all the family you need. I won't hurt you, and I won't let anyone else. With me, you'll be free of fear, sadness, and anything else that haunted you in the past. But for now, Bubbles, cry. Cry until your tears have washed away all of your negative feelings." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The man, who kidnapped us, was trying to "Comfort" Bubbles. I was about to protest, but then Bubbles did exactly what he had asked. She cried into his chest, and he slowly rubbed her back.

"Bubbles…" I said, too quietly to be heard. I watched as the man continued to try to comfort her, until I remembered how evil he was. Then, I finally obtained enough anger to say something. "Leave her alone!" I shouted. He simply looked at me, and smirked.

"Why would I leave my own daughter alone?" That word… it was the only one I had heard. I was so surprised that he said that, and Bubbles acted as if she didn't hear him. She continued to cry in his arms… and I know she heard it. Then I knew exactly what he was doing to her. He was trying to brainwash her into believing he was the good guy! Hell no!!!

"Bubbles get away from him!!! He's lying to you! He's just doing this so you'll do whatever he says!" I tried to run to her, but the man's voice stopped me.

"Leave her alone, Boomer! One of the reasons why she's crying is because of you!" I stopped.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about that argument you had. You hurt her, Boomer, and now there's nothing you can do to make it up to her. She hates you, and I'm the only one who can help her."

"That's not true!" I shouted. "She can't hate me! …I was going to apologize to her…."

"Too late," He said, and before I could say or do anything else, he did something that almost drove me insane. He slowly brushed his lips against Bubbles' forehead, and she didn't even stop him.

"…Why, Bubbles? Why are you letting him do this to you?" I got no response from her. She was crying too much. Then I finally realized that at that point, I couldn't get Bubbles away from him. He made her believe that he wanted to help, and I knew it was all a lie. But how could I get Bubbles to believe that it was? Now she was too confused to know what he was really doing. Without any other options, I turned away from them and walked back to the corner I was in a few minutes ago. After glancing at Bubbles one more time, I sat down and put my head into my arms again. My powers were going to return soon, and when they did, what was I going to do? Was I going to just leave without Bubbles? Had she really been fooled enough to actually not want to get out of there? No, she couldn't have been. She must still want to see her family again. Right now they're probably out searching for her, along with the police. My brothers probably haven't even noticed I was gone, but whatever. I don't need them. All I need is to get out of there, with Bubbles, and as long as her family is out there worried about her, she has a reason to want to escape.

To Be Continued…

**For some reason, I think this is my best chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	5. Trust

Boomer's POV…

I was confused. Very, very confused. I didn't know what was going on. I turned to the clock on the wall, once again, to see that only one minute had passed. That means the last time I looked up at it was… one minute ago. And it also meant that it had been at least three hours since I had the Antidote X dumped on me. I didn't get it; my powers should have been back by then. But… they were still gone, and I was still powerless. The man and Bubbles weren't there anymore. He took her into his room, and I had no idea what was happening in there. I didn't hear any screaming, so he couldn't have been hurting her. I wanted to go see what was happening, but I knew he would just hit me and throw me out if I went to see. It was obvious that he didn't want me to follow them…

Bubbles' POV…

I was a little surprised by what I saw in his room… it was different from how I imagined it. I thought it would be like the living room, with all of the blood and weapons… but it wasn't. His room looked… good. There were paintings on the walls, and a nice bed. He also had lots of nice furniture. I was almost impressed by everything he had.

"Bubbles," I heard him say. I turned to look at him, and saw that he was holding a phone in his hand.

"Yes?" I said. I felt a little uncomfortable talking to him, and I was mad at myself for what I did earlier. I basically gave in to everything he was saying. At the time I… just needed someone to cry on. Someone who could make me feel better. He took advantage of that, and made me actually trust him for a few moments. I felt like such an idiot…

"I want you to call your family, so they'll know I'm telling the truth about kidnapping you." I thought about it, and then realized that this was my chance. If I could, somehow, give them an idea of where I was, than maybe they could save me.

"Ok," I said, and then took the phone from him, and dialed the number. I desperately waited for someone to answer, but while I was waiting, I remembered something. I couldn't tell them where I was with my kidnapper standing right behind me. After sighing, I finally heard someone answer.

"Hello?!" I heard the Professor say. He sounded so worried, and scared. This must have been the same phone the man used to call him the first time. The Professor must think I'm him.

"…H-hi," I said, afraid of how he would react to hearing my voice. I knew it would make him worry even more, but at least I could tell him I was ok.

"Bubbles!?!? Is that you?!?! Where are you?! Are you ok, sweet heart?!" I bit my lip, knowing I couldn't answer his second question.

"Y-yes it's me… and I'm fine…"

"Where are you?! We'll come to get you as soon as possible!"

"I…" I was so scared to tell him that I couldn't answer his question. I wanted to, but honestly, I wasn't even sure where I was. Suddenly, I felt the man drop his hand onto my shoulder. When I looked at him, he motioned for me to continue. "…I can't tell you where I am." I closed my eyes, and waited for him to panic, and ask me why I couldn't.

"What?!?! What are you talking about?!?! Why can't you!?!?" By that time, tears had already made their way down my cheeks. I didn't want to make my family worry, but how could they not? I was kidnapped, and they had no idea where I was.

"Because I was kidnapped…" I spoke quietly. "And he won't let me tell you…" There was a moment of silence. I took that time to try to predict what he would say next. Would he beg me to tell him? Or would he tell me not to, so the man wouldn't harm me? Then, suddenly, I heard Blossom's voice.

"Bubbles, is your kidnapper with you right now?" She spoke more calmly than the Professor, but I could still tell that she was really worried.

"Yes… He took away my powers with Antidote X…"

"Let me talk to him." I gasped at that question. I didn't think that Blossom would want to talk to him. Maybe she was going to try to get him to release me, but I doubt he would…

"O-ok." I took the phone away from my ear, and handed it to the man. I could only hear what the man was saying…

"What do you want?" He asked, and then there was a short silence. "I'll tell you why I kidnapped her, in two days." After that, I could barely hear Blossom yelling at the man, through the phone. It surprised me. Blossom always seemed so calm, even in bad situations. She must have been so worried… "So you're Blossom?" The man said. "I thought someone like you would be more professional. I'm glad I decided to take Bubbles instead of you." With that said, he hung up the phone. I stared at him, until he looked at me, and motioned for me to follow him. He walked out of the room, with me following not so close behind him.

"W-where are we going?" I managed to ask, only to be ignored by him. Then, he pushed open another door, which led to another room. It was dark, because the lights were off. After a moment of searching, he found the switch, and turned the lights on. I gasped, loudly, from what I saw.

Boomer's POV…

I can't take it anymore! They've been gone for a while, and I needed to know what was happening. I stood up from the corner I was sitting in, and turned my head to look at the hall. Slowly, I approached it, ready incase anything happened. It was 7:49 PM, so it was getting dark. It was making me nervous, but I continued one step at a time. After a few steps, I could see an opened door, and there was light coming out of it. I took a deep breath, before approaching it. There were two shadows coming from inside, and I could tell that one was Bubbles'. The other one could only be that man's. I quietly stepped into the room, and then gasped. My jaw felt like it dropped to the center of the earth. I glanced at Bubbles, and saw that she was just as surprised as I was.

"It's… it's…" She started, but didn't finish her sentence. The room was filled with toys… toys! There were stuffed animals, and video games, and action figures! It was… AWESOME!!! Instantly, both of us jumped into the pile of toys, and started playing with which ever one we grabbed. Bubbles picked up some kind of doll.

"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen!!" She shouted. I dug through the big pile, searching for something cool to play with. Then, I remembered the situation we were in, and by the look on Bubbles' face, she remembered too. We both turned to see the man, smiling down at both of us. Bubbles and I waited for him to say something.

"Go ahead and have fun," He said. "I'm gonna go get us some dinner." The man walked away, leaving Bubbles and I confused.

"He's gonna make us dinner?" Bubbles asked, as she turned to look at me. Before I answered her, I thought about it. Why would he get us dinner? He obviously doesn't care about us. Than again, he has been acting liked he does for Bubbles, but he has to be lying about all of it. We can never believe anything he says, unless we know for a fact that it's true.

"Bubbles, um… you don't actually… trust this guy… do you?" Bubbles didn't answer me, and I could tell that she knew exactly what I was talking about. I was referring to what she did a while ago. She acted as if she believed everything he was telling her. It made me feel slightly betrayed…

"Boomer…" She finally said. "I… I don't know what I was thinking. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was so scared of what was going to happen. I didn't know if I was ever going to see my family again, and I still don't know." Tears were forming in her eyes, and it started to make me regret asking that question. "I was scared that something was going to happen to you, because you didn't drink the Antidote X. I didn't know if he was gonna kill you, or torture… I was afraid of what was going to happen to you. I just… I just needed someone to hold me, and let me cry. I'm sorry!" Right at that moment, Bubbles began to cry, while she was sitting on the large pile of toys.

"Bubbles…" I said, as I walked to her, and sat in front of her. "If that was all you needed, than why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought you were mad at me, because of those things I said." Bubbles attempted to look at me, but then looked down at the doll in front of her.

"I was never mad at you… it was my fault anyway." I didn't give her a chance to tell me otherwise. Without any hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her. "If you still need to cry, you can." There was a moment of silence from Bubbles. She didn't speak, and she didn't cry either. I looked at her to try to find out what had made her be silent.

"No…" She finally said. "Crying hasn't gotten us anywhere… we have to be strong, and eventually we'll get out of here. I made a mistake by believing all of his lies earlier, but that'll never happen again. Right now, all we should be focused on is surviving." I looked at her for a moment, and then smiled.

"You're right." I turned around to look at a digital clock. It said 8:12 PM. "My powers should be back anytime now, and when they return, I'll get us out of here.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Um… well-"

"Dinner's ready!!!" The man shouted, from the kitchen. Bubbles and I both looked at the door, and then back at each other.

"What do you think he made?" She asked me.

"I don't know…" I could smell something delicious, coming from the kitchen. It reminded me that I hadn't eaten in a while, and I was really hungry. I wanted to rush in there, and eat whatever he had made, as fast as I could. But then I got a bad thought. What if he put something in the food? Some kind of chemical, that could kill us… or worse. "We can't eat it."

"Huh? Why not?" Bubbles didn't seem to even consider what he could have done to the food.

"Because he might have poisoned it. We can't risk eating it." I watched as Bubbles thought about what I had said. I knew she would agree, there was no way she wouldn't.

"You're right… we can't eat it."

"When we go to the kitchen, we're just gonna have to tell him that we don't want to eat." Bubbles nodded her head, and then we both stood up and walked away from the mountain of toys. We knew that if we didn't want to eat, he couldn't force us to…

…Or could he?

To Be Continued…


	6. Family Dinner

Bubbles' POV…

As Boomer and I made our way down the hall, the delicious smell became even more powerful. I still couldn't tell what it was I smelled, and Boomer seemed just as clueless as me. It seemed very familiar, but I just couldn't figure out what it was. Once we made it to the kitchen, Boomer stuck his head out, to see what was inside. I waited for him to tell me what was making the smell, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, what did he make?" I whispered, only to be ignored. Then I realized that Boomer's mouth was watering… a lot. My curiosity got the better of me, and I took a few steps in the kitchen. Then I saw what was making the smell, and I understood why Boomer's mouth was watering. There was a round table, with three chairs, but that's not what caught my attention. In the middle of the table, was a large, cheese pizza. Soon my mouth was watering as much as Boomer's. Without even thinking, we both approached the table, and took a seat.

"This is the best pizza in the world!" Boomer said, and I had to agree with him. It did look better than any other pizza I had eaten in the past. Maybe it was because of how hungry I was.

"Eat up, kids," The man said, startling us both. Then we watched as he took a seat in the last chair. I didn't feel comfortable with him sitting there, even though he made us such a perfect pizza. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I took my eyes off of him, to look back at the pizza in front of me. Slowly, I picked up a slice, and prepared to sink my teeth into it. Then I remembered what Boomer said a few minutes ago. The food could have poison, or something.

"Um, I'm not hungry," I said, after putting the slice down. Boomer looked at me for a moment, and then remembered what he told me.

"Me neither," He said. The man looked at both of us, obviously confused. I wondered how he was going to respond to this. I just hoped that he wouldn't make us eat.

"Not hungry? But you haven't eaten in a while." I was afraid that he would realize that we figured out what he might have done to the pizza. If he did, I don't know what he would do. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Yes, we are," Boomer quickly said. He must have noticed how nervous I was, and didn't want me to have to say anything. We stared at our kidnapper, waiting for him to say something. He seemed to be thinking about what he should say to us.

"I don't believe you," He suddenly said, causing a wave of fear to shoot up both of our spines. "But if you don't want to eat, I suppose I can't make you." That last sentence gave me a little bit of hope. Maybe we wouldn't have to eat the pizza.

"So we can go back to the room filled with toys?" Boomer asked, with a surprisingly big smile. It made me worry, when the man didn't answer his question. Instead, he turned his head to look at me. He had this look on his face, which made me want to get as far away from him as possible. It was like a mixture of evil, and something else…

"…W-what are you looking at?" I asked, trying not to sound scared. In reality, I was terrified.

"You know Bubbles, you're cute when you're scared." His compliment didn't make sense. First of all, I didn't know why he was giving it to me, and second, why would he say that I was cute? I didn't know what he could possibly gain from it. There was no way I was ever going to trust him, and that's the only goal he could accomplish with that compliment.

"Um…t-thanks." I didn't want to make him mad, so I just accepted his praise. Now I hoped he would let us leave, but I had a feeling he wouldn't. Suddenly, my eyes widened when his arms wrapped around my waist. I was too surprised to do anything. I couldn't even gasp. Then he lifted me into the air, and sat me down in his lap. I was so scared of what he was going to do next, but I knew resisting would only make things worse. Boomer just sat there staring, his eyes as wide as mine.

"I know why you don't want to eat my food," The man said, making me even more afraid. "You think I did something to it. You think there's something in it, that'll kill you or something. Am I right?" I couldn't believe he figured it out. I didn't think he was that smart.

"Y-yes sir," I said, and then I realized that I had called him "Sir". I don't know why, but I felt like I had to. I was slightly ashamed of myself for it. Then I felt him take my hands in his, and I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I would never do anything to harm you, Bubbles. The truth is, I can't live without you. You're a perfect little girl, and a perfect daughter. I want you to be happy… with me." I knew he was lying to me, and I knew believing him would be a big mistake, but for some reason, I just couldn't speak up. I wanted to tell him that he was lying, but the words couldn't escape my lips. 'What's wrong with me?' I thought. Suddenly, I saw the man lift his hand, and pick up a slice of pizza. He then held it up, close to my face. "Eat it, Bubbles."

"No…" I said, trying to hide the fact that I felt like crying. I didn't even know why.

"Bubbles, do you want to die? If you don't eat, that's what'll happen, and it would break my heart." I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. They slid down my cheeks, and fell onto my legs. I looked at Boomer, and wasn't too surprised to see that he looked worried. Worried and angry. "Eat the pizza, Bubbles." My eyes drifted back to the slice being held in front of me. I couldn't help myself. I slowly closed my eyes, and opened my mouth, waiting for him to put the food into my mouth.

"No…" I heard Boomer whisper, but it was too late. After I took my first bite, it occurred to me that he was feeding me. I hated myself for letting him do it, and I wanted to stop him, but for some reason… my heart wouldn't let me.

"Good girl, Bubbles… good girl." Before I could take another bite, I felt something warm on my right cheek. I tried to turn my head, to see what it was, but once I heard Boomer gasp, I knew what it was. The man who kidnapped me had leaned closer to me, and gently pressed his lips against my cheeks. I was the next person to gasp, and I wanted to push him away from me. But I… couldn't.

"Stop it!!!!" Boomer's voice was loud enough to make the man take his lips off of me, and look at him. But before anyone could say anything, He sent a big slice of pizza into the man's face. I gasped again, before Boomer grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from the man. As we ran down the hall, I could still see him wiping the pizza off of his face, until we ran into the room filled with toys. Boomer quickly closed the door, and put a chair against it.

"Boomer, what did you just do?!" I asked him. I knew there would have to be some kind of punishment for this, and I was afraid of what it would be.

"I had to get you away from him. He's insane."

"But did you have to hit him with pizza?! What if he does something to you?!" I knew I was shouting, and I knew the man probably could hear me, but I didn't care. All I could focus on was what could happen to Boomer.

"He deserved it. He kissed you, Bubbles! There was no way I was gonna let him get away with that!"

"Maybe you should have! It would be better than getting yourself in trouble!"

"I don't care how much trouble I'm in! If I didn't throw a slice of pizza on him, he could have done something else to you!!" I was about to say something, but then I realized that we were arguing. It was the worst time for an argument. We should have been focusing on what was going to happen next.

"Just forget it…" I said, after sighing. Then I took a seat next to all of the toys. I had so much on my mind at that moment. I didn't know what was gonna happen to Boomer, and I didn't know why I let that guy put his lips on me. He took advantage of my emotions… just like earlier. I promised myself I would never let anything like that happen again, but I still did. I feel so… weak, but that's why I'm not gonna cry. I'm tired of letting my emotions get the better of me. From now on, I have to be strong, just like Boomer. A yawn escaped me, as I rested my head on a pile of dolls. Then I realized how tired I was. I started my day by fighting with Boomer, and then I got captured. I hadn't had any time to rest. I yawned one more time, before gently closing my eyes. Soon, everything around me faded away, as I drifted to sleep.

Boomer's POV…

Wow, Bubbles must have been really tired. She already fell asleep. I was just as tired as she was, but I was afraid to go to sleep. If I do, that man might find a way in, and kill me in my sleep. I have to stay awake, so I can make sure we're safe. Suddenly, I opened my mouth, and yawned. Then I felt almost twice as tired as before. I spotted a pile of soft toys, next to Bubbles. 'There's no reason for me to have to be uncomfortable,' I thought, and then walked to the toys, and let myself fall onto them. They were so soft; it was like I was lying on a bed, or a fluffy marshmallow. My mouth watered at that thought. Yes, it did feel sort of like a marshmallow. I almost wanted to open my mouth, and eat the toys. Then I yawned again. "This must be what heaven is like…" With that final statement, all of my thoughts slowly disappeared, and I could feel myself drifting away from the world. "I can't fall asleep…" I whispered to myself, but I was already asleep, before I even finished. I could barely hear Bubbles whisper my name, in her sleep.

To Be Continued…


	7. I Miss You

Brick's POV…

"I'm gonna kill him," I said for the fifth time. I'm sure I don't have to tell you who I was talking about, since there was only one person on this earth I had murderous thoughts toward. That person happened to be a part of my family, but sometimes I wish he wasn't. I know we were all created by Mojo, and brought back to life by Him, but for god's sake, can't he act like a Rowdyruff Boy for once!? Rowdyruff Boys do not go to fight their counterparts, and then never return. What is wrong with him?!

"Not before I do," Butch said, thrusting his fist into his other hand. I then realized that we couldn't just kill Boomer, or could we? My thoughts started to focus on whether or not I should let him live. I already knew what had happened to him. He was fighting that puff, and lost. The very thought of a Rowdyruff Boy losing to a puff made me want to destroy the one responsible for it. So now Butch and I were on our way to the Powerpuff Girl's house. It wasn't hard to find, since they were so damn popular.

"Hey Butch, once we get there and rescue Boomer, do you really think we should kill him?" I wasn't sure if Butch's opinion would matter to me, but who else could I ask?

"Heck yeah! That loser has been making us look bad since day one! I think the Rowdyruff Boys are better off without him!"

"…Yeah, probably," I said, trying to sound as normal as I could. But to be honest, I wasn't sure if killing him was the right thing to do. Sure, he was a loser, but could the Rowdyruff Boys be the same without him?

"There it is!" Butch shouted, and I looked down to see the large, white house below us. "Time to kick some Puff, and X-Ruff butt!" _X-Ruff, _is that what Boomer is, now? I didn't have time to think about it, when we landed at the door. "I'm gonna rip them all apart, including Boomer!"

"Wait, Butch!" I said, just before he smashed the door open. He turned to me, with a questioning look on his face. "Before we harm him, let's find out what happened." He seemed to be thinking about what I had said, and I was almost glad he took so much time to think about it.

"Ok," He said, and then punched the door right off the hinges. It slammed into the wall, making several cracks. Butch and I stepped in, and waited for the puffs to show up. Suddenly, the green one appeared in front of us. I waited for the other two to show up, but they never did.

"What do you morons want?!" She shouted, and seemed to be in a very bad mood. That's weird for someone who just captured one of their enemies.

"I'm gonna make this easy for you…" Butch said, before I could speak. "Give Boomer back or I'll kill you!"

"Boomer? You mean that blue idiot?" From the look on her face, it was like she didn't know what we were talking about. She must take acting classes.

"Yeah, that's him!" Butch said, once again before I could say anything. "Give him back, before I add your name to my murder list!"

"Listen, I don't know, or care where he is! Now get the hell out!"

"You think we're gonna believe you?! You must have drank some pretty bad-"

"Where are your sisters?" I asked, interrupting Butch. I could tell he hated it, but why should I care?

"None of your business, now gets out!!" She turned, to go into another room. It almost surprised me that she expected us to leave on our own. Normally she would just kick us out, but this time she didn't.

"Hold it right there, puff!" I said, taking a few steps closer to her. She turned around, but I didn't give her a chance to speak. "What's going on? Why haven't you kicked us out yet, and why aren't your sisters here?"

"It doesn't concern you, so go find that blue idiot. He's probably stuck in a ditch or something." Her tone seemed to be getting less harsh, which was ironic. Why hasn't she attacked us yet? Something was wrong, and I knew it!

"What is the matter with you? Where's the anger? Where's the rage? Why are you being such a wimp!?" I shouted, surprised both Butch, and the green puff.

"Just leave me alone," She said, and was about to leave. There was no way I was letting her get away, without getting any information on where Boomer was. In a quick motion, I grabbed her by the neck, and glared hard at her.

"If you can't tell us where Boomer is, then tell us where the blue puff is! She knows what happened to him, because she was the last person who saw him!" She struggled to get my hands off of her, but I could tell she wasn't trying as hard as she could. It was like she was letting me hurt her.

"Tell us where that cry baby is!" Butch said, walking up to us. Now greenie wouldn't say anything, and she barely struggled to get free. I loosened my grip just a little, so she would be able to breath.

"Where is Bubbles?!" I asked, after struggling to remember what her name was. I felt her attempt to gasp, while I held her, and I knew it wasn't because of my grip on her neck. I gave her plenty of oxygen, so it had to be because of her sister. She gasped because I mentioned her. "Where is Bubbles?" I asked, less harsh this time. I tried to wait patiently for an answer, but a Rowdyruff Boy is the opposite of patient. I released her, and let her fall on the ground. Butch and I stared at her, puzzled by her strange behavior. Something happened, and I was going to find out what. "Buttercup," I said, after another moment of remembering names. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Yeah, tell us," Butch said, just as curious as I was. Buttercup looked up at us, and I tried not to look angry, even though I was. The last thing I needed was to scare this puff. Still she didn't say a word. She simply turned her head away from us. This was one of those problems that couldn't be solved by violence, and that's what made it so hard. Butch and I usually got everything we wanted by beating people up, or destroying stuff. But now our fists were useless.

"What happened to Bubbles?" I asked, thinking that it would get her to explain. Then I saw something I thought I wouldn't see in a million years. Buttercup's face was stained by water. Not just water, but tears. It took me a moment to realize that she was actually crying. Buttercup was a Powerpuff Girl, but she was the least wimpy one, out of the three. I thought she was the only one who couldn't cry. I guess I was wrong.

"What the hell…are those tears?" Butch asked, in total disbelief. She didn't respond to Butch's stupidly obvious question.

"Bubbles…" She finally said, making us move closer, to hear. "W-was kidnapped…"

"What?!?!" We both asked. Not because we were worried, but because someone actually kidnapped a puff. "Wait, was it Mojo?" I asked.

"No…" She said. "We don't know who it is…but we're beginning to think that he took her out of Townsville." Then a thought came to me. What if Boomer was kidnapped too? But who would kidnap both Bubbles, and Boomer? A villain would only kidnap Bubbles, and a hero would only kidnap Boomer, so who did this?

"Buttercup, I…" I stopped when I saw that her eyes were suddenly filled with rage.

"It's all your fault!! Bubbles was fighting Boomer when she got kidnapped!! Why can't you guys just stay out of our lives!?!" Butch and I exchanged looks before she continued. "Because of you the Professor is calling around, trying to find someone who's seen her, and Blossom is out searching for her right now!!"

"So that's where red is," I said, as Buttercup rushed upstairs, still crying.

"Dude, you don't think…" Butch started, but didn't finish.

"That's exactly what I think…Boomer must have been kidnapped too." It was obvious that Butch didn't know what to do next, but luckily I already had a plan. "Butch, stay with Buttercup while I go find Pinky."

"What?! Why stay here?!"

"Because the puffs may know more than we do. Our best move is to get the details from them, and go from there." I didn't give him any time to object. By the time he finished blinking, I was already gone. I knew there was no way she was gonna find Bubbles, but pinky was just like that. She may be calm, and smart, but when it comes to her family, she loses it. _Pinky, you're such an idiot,_ I thought, and continued searching for her.

Bubbles POV…

"Hey Bubbles, pass the ball!" Blossom shouted to me, and I did as she said. We were all at the beach, playing with one of those big balls. As I sent it flying towards her, Buttercup jumped in front of her, and grabbed it. "Hey, no fair!"

"You'll have to be quicker, if you want this ball!" Blossom tackled her sister to the ground, and they both fought each other for the ball. After a few minutes of pulling, and pushing, and shoving, the ball popped, leaving my sisters sitting there, with their eyes widened. I started laughing at them, while they looked at me. Soon they started laughing too. I sat down next to them, and before I knew it, we were all locked together, in a group hug.

"I love you girls," I whispered to them. "I never want to be separated from you."

"You never will, Bubbles," Blossom said. "We'll always be together…" After those last words, everything around me started to fade away. The sand, the water, and even my sisters! I tried desperately to grab them, and keep them from leaving, but it was useless. Soon, they were gone, along with everything else. Now I sat on a black surface, searching for any trace of them. I found nothing...

"No…" I whispered. "No, don't go!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I opened my eyes, to see a ceiling above me. I looked around, and saw millions of toys around me. Then I realized that what just happened wasn't real. I was still in that weird house, and my family was still worried about me. I felt like crying right then, and there, but I knew I had to be strong. Then I realized that my arms were wrapped around something. I looked down, and gasped when I saw Boomer. I had pulled him into a hug, while I was sleeping. I thought I should let him go, before he woke up and saw me, but at the same time, a part of me didn't care. After thinking about it, I realized that it felt good to be so close to him. I actually felt an ounce of happiness inside of me.

"Brick…" I heard Boomer whisper, while he was sleeping. It reminded me of how he felt about his brothers. He loved them, but he just couldn't see that they felt the same way.

_Maybe they don't, _I thought, and immediately regretted it. Of course they loved him; family has to love each other! I tried to think of nice things his brothers did for him, but when nothing came to mind, I started to doubt that they cared for him. Brick was always hitting him, and Butch always insulted him. Family shouldn't treat each other like that…but they did. "Boomer…I'm so sorry," I whispered, and hugged him tighter.

I glanced at the clock in the room, and was surprised to see that it had been only an hour since we fell asleep. I knew I should go back to sleep, but how could I after that dream? I simply rested there, without even attempting to fall asleep. If I had to be torn from such a perfect dream again, I would just die…

Blossom's POV…

Tears ran down my cheeks, as I sat on my knees, still looking around for any sign of my sister. I knew she wasn't in Townsville anymore, so I started searching other places. Now I was in the middle of a forest, it seemed to be the only place I hadn't looked. I don't know how long I was looking for her, but I was starting to lose hope…if I even had any left.

"Bubbles…" I said, the sound of her name made me feel even worse, even if I was the one who said it. My clothes were slightly rips, and torn, from flying through the forest so fast. It was getting cold and dark, but I didn't want to stop. I needed to find my sister, or I would just die. Suddenly, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I sat with my back against a tree, and cried into my legs, which my arms were hugging close to me. All I could do at that moment was accept the fact that it was over. I was never going to find her this way. I knew I should go back home, but my heart wouldn't let me. It told me to keep searching, while my head said to give up. The argument going on inside of me was driving me crazy! It soon got to a point where I just wanted to die!

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I wondered who would be in a forest at this time of night, so I looked up, and my eyes widened. Kneeling in front of me was my counterpart, Brick. He didn't look angry, or even evil. He actually looked concerned…for me.

"I know it hurts, Blossom." Was all he had to say, before I through myself into his arms, and cried into his chest. I didn't care that he was my enemy; all I wanted was to see Bubbles again. Brick held me in his arms, and let me cry. He didn't say a word, but that was fine. All I needed at the moment was someone to release my feelings…and Brick was doing a fine job.

**You guys have been some wonderful readers and wonderful reviewers…so I have a surprise for you! THE ENDING IN BRICK'S POV!!!**

Brick's POV…

When I found her, she was crying while sitting against a tree. I knew she would be heartbroken because of her failure, but I had never seen her cry before. In fact, this was the first time I had ever seen her sad. It was also probably the first time she failed, and could only face the fact that she did. It gave me a strange feeling to see her like that. _She'll be useless, if she's crying like that, _I thought, but was already walking to her, before I finished. She didn't seem to notice me, when I was standing right in front of her. Her head was against her legs, while she was crying. Something inside me told me to help her.

After a lot of hesitation, I kneeled in front of her, and gently placed my hands on her shoulders. She looked up, and her eyes widened like I thought they would. They were filled with so much sorrow, and despair. I could tell she was losing her will to live, and it disgusted me. I wasn't disgusted by her, just the fact that she was so messed up by her loss.

"I know it hurts, Blossom," I said, without even thinking about what I was saying. Before I could debate on whether I should have said it, or not, I felt Blossom's arms wrap around me. Before I knew it, she was crying into my chest. My first thought was to get her off of me, but when I looked down at her, somehow, I felt like she needed me at the moment. If I just left her here, she would be alone, and that's the last thing she needs.

Suddenly, my arms involuntarily wrapped around her, and I had her in an embrace. The strange thing about it was I actually felt ok with it. I didn't feel the need to get away from her, like I did in the past. All I could do was hold her, and wait for her storm of emotions to end. Hopefully I would survive it.

To Be Continued…


	8. Don't be afraid

Blossom's POV…

My eyes slowly opened, as I awoke from what I believe was a long sleep. I felt a little weak, and my vision was blurry. My mind was blank, and I couldn't remember the events that happened previously. I wasn't even sure where I was, or what I was doing there. But I had a funny feeling in my stomach…

"I see you're finally awake, pinky." That voice was familiar. I slowly sat up, and turned my head in the direction of the sound. After wiping my eyes, I was able to get a good look at the figure standing in front of me.

"…B-Brick?" He was the one I was talking to? But why would he…I suddenly gasped when I recalled the events that happened the night before. I remembered Bubbles, and how long I was searching for her. I remembered how Brick came to find me, but that part puzzled me. Why was he searching for me? And when he found me, why didn't he just leave me there, while my mind slowly destroyed itself?

"I was afraid you'd never wake up." Afraid? Brick was afraid? He couldn't be, there had to be something else to it. Then Brick walked over to me, and pulled the blanket off of me. I was wearing my pajamas. But wait, how could I have changed my clothes, if I wasn't awake? Did Brick- "Alright, Bloss, start talking. What happened to Bubbles and Boomer?"

"Bubbles…?" I said, as I started to worry about my sister again. Then I realized that Brick had mentioned Boomer too. "I don't know anything about Boomer."

"Bubbles was captured while she was fighting Boomer, so I think that he was captured as well." I gasped at that statement. So that man took Bubbles, and Boomer? My hatred slowly grew, as Brick sat down next to me. Then I realized that I was sitting on the couch.

"Why didn't you take me to my bed?" I asked, and Brick chuckled.

"Because Buttercup got upset when we came here, and locked herself in your room. Butch has been trying all night to get her to come out."

"All night?" I asked, and then realized that it was morning. I must have fallen asleep in Brick's arms, since I was so tired from all the searching. "I need to talk to Buttercup."

"No, Butch is so close to getting her to open the door. He's finally gotten her to talk about how she feels. Just wait, and soon she'll be out of there."

"Can't Butch just go in through the window?" I asked, and Brick seemed to think about it for a moment. Then he slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that? It's so simple!" I almost laughed at Brick's response, but it really wasn't a good time for laughter. My thoughts were soon back on Bubbles. I had no idea where she was, or what her kidnapper was doing to her. Fear began to build up inside me, as I tried to imagine what she was going through.

"I have to go looking for Bubbles," I suddenly said, and stood up. Brick raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? You tried that last night, and it didn't work." He stood up too.

"I know, but I can't just sit here, and do nothing. My sister is out there, possibly being tortured. She must be so scared…" My words were only making me feel worse. It was all true, Bubbles probably was scared, regardless of what was happening.

"I know, but searching for her now won't do any good. The best thing you can do is stay here."

"I can't stay here! I have to find Bubbles, not matter what! You wouldn't understand that, since you don't care about your brothers!" Brick's face curled up into a scowl.

"They may be idiots, but I still care! And you're not going to search again!" My eyes slowly widened. Brick was telling me that I couldn't look for my sister! Who the heck does he think he is?! My father?!

"You can't tell me what to do! And if you really cared about Boomer, you would be helping me look for them!" I turned, and walked to the door. After I opened it, Brick pushed it closed, and got in front of me.

"I do care, but I know that right now it's impossible to find them! Blossom, can't you see how stupid this is? You know you can't find them, but you just don't want to believe it." I turned away from him, and remained silent. He was right, I knew I couldn't find them, but what else could I do? I wanted Bubbles back so badly.

"I just want my sister back…" I said, quietly. Then I felt Brick take my hand, and lead me back to the couch. He made me sit down, and then looked into my eyes. I'm sure he could see the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Alright Blossom," He suddenly said, sitting next to me. "We're gonna sit here, and make a plan on how to find them. Then we'll have a better chance of succeeding." I looked at him, and noticed that he almost looked sympathetic. I nodded, in agreement with his idea. "Good," He said, turning his head forward. I still didn't understand why he was helping me. He could have just left to make the plan on his own. Why did he need me?

"I got her," Butch said, as he walked into the living room. He was followed by Buttercup, who wouldn't make eye contact with any of us. She looked like she had recently been crying. I hated to see my family so sad.

"I found Blossom," Brick said to my sister. She simply glanced at me, for a short moment, and then looked away from us. She must have been just as worried as I was. "We're trying to make a plan, on how to save the blues. Come and help us."

"Ok," Butch took a seat next to Brick, and Buttercup sat next to him. It made me wonder why she didn't sit next to me. Maybe she and Butch formed some kind of bond, while they were talking. I soon became curious about what they talked about.

"Alright, guys, let's think," Brick said, before he began brainstorming. Butch did the same, and soon I started thinking of a plan. Buttercup appeared to be thinking, but I wasn't sure if it was of a plan, or just about her sister. She's been acting different ever since Bubbles was kidnapped.

Bubbles POV…

It was finally morning, and of course, I didn't get any sleep. I was too afraid of having another dream about my sisters. I hadn't seen my kidnapper since Boomer hit him with that pizza. I was still scared that something was going to happen to him. I looked down at him, and he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. "Don't worry Boomer," I whispered to him. "I won't let him do anything to you. I promise." Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. The sudden noise sent a wave of fear throughout my body. I knew it could only be one person…

"Bubbles, Boomer," The man called. "Open this door." I was too afraid to move, or even respond. I thought that maybe if I didn't do anything, he would just leave.

"What's going on?" Boomer asked, and I realized that the noise had woken him up.

"It's that man, he wants us to open the door," I whispered, hoping he couldn't hear me. Boomer stood up, and took a few steps away from the door. I followed him, and waited.

"I know you're in there," He said, after knocking a few more times. "I need to talk to you." Neither of us said a word, and we hoped that he would leave. "Fine, don't open the door. But just so you know, I have a button with me, and if I press it, it will destroy Townsville."

"What?!" I shouted, running to the door.

"Bubbles wait!" Boomer said, but I didn't even hear him.

"That's right, and if you don't open the door, I'll destroy Townsville, and your family." I panicked, at the thought of my home, and everyone I know being destroyed. As quickly as I could, I removed the chair from the door, and pulled it open. "I never knew it would be that easy to fool you," He said, and I looked at his hands. There was no button…but there was a slice of pizza. After examining it, I saw that it was the same one that hit him in the face.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, and he walked right pass me. He was going to Boomer.

"Don't come any closer," Boomer said, taking a few steps back.

"Boomer," He said, once he was closer enough. Then he kneeled down in front of him. I watched, afraid for Boomer's life. There was no telling what he was gonna do. "I want you too…" He started, but stopped. Boomer and I were silent, waiting for him to continue. "Eat this pizza," He finally said, surprising both of us.

"You want me to what?" Boomer asked. Why did he want him to eat the pizza? I knew it wasn't poisoned, since I ate some of it, so why did he want him to eat it?

"Eat the pizza," He said. "I didn't poison it, so it's safe to eat. And I know you're starving." He was right, Boomer was really hungry. He hadn't eaten in a while.

"No…I don't trust you," He said, trying to scowl at him, but the fear in his eyes still showed. The man chuckled, before continuing.

"Well you should, because if you don't I'll kill you, and I don't think you want that, do you?" Boomer glanced at me, as if trying to ask what to do. I nodded, telling him to just eat it. I figured he would be safe, if he did what the man was asking. Boomer took the slice, and stared down at it. He wasn't comfortable with eating it, but he knew he had to. He took one small bite, and then closed his eyes, waiting for anything unusual to happen. But it didn't.

"Ok…I'm eating it," He said, still a little scared. Now I hoped the man would leave us alone, for a while.

"Good," The man said, putting his hand on Boomer's head. I could tell this really made him uncomfortable. "You see? Cooperating always works. Remember that," He said, and then walked out of the room. But just before he was gone, he glanced at me. I didn't like the look on his face. It looked so…evil, and devious. I was starting to fear him more, and more.

Kidnapper's POV…

Man, those kids can really be a handful. Especially Boomer, he just won't trust me. I'm gonna have to find a way to make him, whether he wants to, or not. Manipulating Bubbles is much easier than Boomer. In her state of fear and confusion, I can fool her into doing whatever I want. If I could just get Boomer to trust me, just a little bit, maybe she would trust me completely. He might be the only thing keeping me from getting Bubbles on my side. He tells her that I'm the enemy, and that she shouldn't believe what I say. It makes me angry as hell! But I'll fix that soon. No matter what, I will get them to like me, even if I have to kill them to do so.

To Be Continued…


	9. Siege

**Sorry about taking so long to update, I was..."busy." Enjoy the chapter.**

Bubbles POV...

This was it. It was all over. There was no way we were getting out of there, and we now knew that. Once we were left alone, we began to discuss how we would escape. But we never found any possibilities. Boomer's powers haven't come back yet, so we just assumed they weren't going to. Without them, there is nothing we can do. I've looked around for any opening, and I know Boomer has too, but there is just no way out. I may never see my family again... and neither will Boomer. I glanced at him, from the pile of soft toys I was sitting on. He was leaning against a wall, and seemed to be thinking, probably about what we were going to do next. I didn't know why he even bothered, when all we could possibly do was sit there, and wait.

"Bubbles..." He suddenly said, making me look straight at him. He didn't look back at me, he just stared at the ground. "If we don't make it out of this, I want you to know that I'm sorry for always trying to destroy you and your sisters." I gasped, quietly. I couldn't believe that in the situation we were in, he was thinking about that.

"Boomer," I said, standing up and walking to him. "You don't have to say you're sorry, I know it wasn't your fault. You were created to do it, so I can't blame you."

"I know, but I'm still sorry." Before I knew it, my arms were wrapped around him. I was hugging him, and I knew he didn't expect it.

"You're sweet, Boomer, and I forgive you for everything you did, so don't feel bad about it." I looked up at him, and smiled, hoping he would smile back. After a moment, he did.

"Thanks," He said, as he hugged me back. We were actually happy, for the first time since we'd been kidnapped. But our joy ended when we heard a sound outide. We quickly looked out the window, and were completely shocked by what we saw. Four cars were parked in front of the house, and some men were stepping out and approaching it. Our confusion turned into hope, when we realized that someone may have come to help us. We instantly rushed out the room, and down the hall, but stopped when we saw our kidnapper answering the door. We stepped back, to make sure he didn't notice us.

"What do you want?" He asked. We couldn't hear what the others were saying, because for some reason they were whispering. After a moment, the man spoke again. "No, I don't have anyone here with me."

"Well, we think two kids might be here," Another voice said, and I knew he was talking about us. Someone really had come to help us. I thought about going out there, and telling them what was going on, but then I remebered that the man that kidnapped us might be crazy. I didn't know what he would do to me, if I did such a thing.

"Two kids? I don't have any kids, or even a wife. I live alone." I already knew he was single. What women would want to be with him?? I saw him attempt to close the door, but he was stopped by another man.

"Listen, there's this guy in Townsville, Professor Utonium, and he wants one of two missing kids. He won't stop calling people about it, unless he gets his daughter back. Also, she was a superhero, or something." The thought of the Professor spending so much time trying to find me made me want to cry. I just wanted to go home, so everyone would be happy.

"I don't know anything about super powered kids, so go away," He said, calmly.

"Ok then..." After that, the men began to leave. All of my hope suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with fear. I was afraid of what would happen next. What was going to happen to me, if I couldn't get out? And what about Boomer? I wanted to go home so badly! I couldn't stay there my whole life, and I wouldn't!

"Wait, he's lying!!! He kidnapped us!!!" I suddenly shouted, running out and making myself visible. The men turned back to us, and our kidnapper turned to me. He glared at me for a moment, before turning back to the others. They rushed back to the house, but then something weird happened. One of them suddenly fell to the ground. He began to scream, in total agony. The rest of them stopped, and I could see something red on his chest. A red liquid was pouring out of him, and onto the grass. My heart almost stopped, when I realized what happened. I looked up at the man who took me away from my family, and saw a weapon in his hand. A gun. Soon I began to hear several loud, popping sounds, followed by men falling onto the ground. I was too shocked, and afraid to move. I watched as the ones who were trying to save me were shot, one by one. Somehow, the man who really deserved to get shot was unharmed.

"Bubbles, look out!!!" Boomer suddenly said, and then pushed me to the ground. I sat there, for a moment, until I came to my senses. I looked up at him, and gasped when I saw his face. Something was wrong. There were tears streaming down his face, and he looked like he was in pain. I looked down, and this time my heart really did stop. His hand was covered in blood, and I could barely see a hole in it. Boomer had been shot. I didn't notice when the gunshots stopped, because I was staring at Boomer's hand.

"Boomer..." I whispered, still unable to believe this had happened to him. If he had his powers, the bullet wouldn't have even hurt him, which means that for some reason he didn't have them.

"You idiot!!!" The man shouted, before slamming me into the wall. "What were you thinking?!? Are you trying to let them discover our secret!?!" I didn't answer, or even look at him. My eyes were still on Boomer, as he silently cried while his hand was bleeding. Suddenly, I felt pain on my left cheek, as he slapped me. Then he forced me to look at him. "Damn it, answer me when I talk to you!!!"

"...Yes," I finally said.

"Yes, what!?"

"Yes...I was trying to let them know that you kidapped me, made my family worry, and hurt Boomer," I said, trying not to sound scare, but it's hard not to when you're pinned to a wall, by a man holding a gun. I could feel him shaking with rage. "And I don't care what you do to me, I'm happy about what I did." His scowl suddenly turned into a smirk.

"Oh really? You're happy you got those men killed? You're happy you got Boomer hurt?"

"No, I..." I started, but stopped when I realized it was my fault. If I hadn't said anything, the men would have left, and Boomer would be ok. Tears started welling up in my eyes, and I didn't fight them. I let them slide down my cheeks, and fall down to the floor. He loosened his grip on me, and I looked up at him again. He was smiling.

"Bubbles, I know you try to help. You try to do what's best for people, but you're naive. You may be a good girl, but what will you do when you're in a situation where someone's going to suffer, no matter what?" He began to move closer to me, and I started to get uncomfortable. Soon his face was only an inch away from mine.

"I...I..." I couldn't think of anything to say, but I wouldn't have had time to say it anyway. I suddenly felt his lips crash into mine. My eyes widened, and I gasped as he forced his tongue into my mouth. He held my hands, and kept them from pushing him off. I let out a small moan, of discomfort, as his tongue intruded my mouth. I was glad when he finally stopped, but then he did something worse. He lowered his head, and began to gently bite down on my neck. Occasionally he would stop biting, and start licking me. "Stop it..." I said, trying to get away from him, but he was too strong. He looked at my face again, and smirked.

"Come on, you know you like it." Then he kissed my lips again, this time slowly lifting up my skirt. I tried to scream, but the sound couldn't escape my mouth through his lips. I was terrified of what was going to happen next.

"Leave her alone!!!" The man stopped, and we both turned to the source of the voice. We were both surpised by what we saw. Boomer was standing, scowling at him. His eyes were reddish from crying, which made him look more serious. His bloody hand was clenched into a fist, and I knew it had to hurt to do that.

"Stay out of this, Boomer, this doesn't concern you," The man said, but Boomer took a step closer.

"You better get away from her, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Suddenly, the man pointed the gun at him, making me gasp. "What will you do? What can you do? I'm the one holding the gun."

"I don't care if you shoot me, I won't let you hurt her!"

"Really..." The man pulled the trigger. I heard the gunshot, followed by Boomer screaming from the pain of being shot again.

"Boomer!!!" I shouted. He had been hit in the leg, and fell to the floor. The man laughed, and turned to me.

"Well, now that he's out of the way, I'm gonna-"

"I...won't let you do it..." Boomer was trying to stand up again. He was covered in his own blood, and the pain had to be unbearable, but he didn't give up. "If you want to get to her...you'll have to kill me." I gasped at the thought of him killing Boomer.

"You just don't give up, do you?" The man said, pointing the gun at him again.

"Wait!" I said, hoping he would listen. He looked at me, and I tried to think of a good reason why he shouldn't kill him. "I know Boomer's making you mad, but it's only because he cares about me! If there's anyone you should shoot, it's me..." We were all silent for a while. Boomer kept his eyes on me, and I stared at the monster in front of me. He stared back for a moment, and then glanced at Boomer. Suddenly, he let me go, stood up, and walked away from us.

"I would never shoot you," He said, walking into a room, and shutting the door. I quickly ran to Boomer, and hugged him. He relaxed, as I helped him stand. I took him to a spot where there wasn't any blood, and we sat down. I cried hard, while I hugged him. He hugged me as tightly as he could, and said something that only made me feel worse.

"Everything's gonna be ok, Bubbles…" I wish that was true...

To Be continued...


	10. Escape

It was nighttime once again, and for once Bubbles and Boomer were having a peaceful sleep. The events that happened several hours ago may have been the worst moments of their lives, yet they were able to fall alseep so easily. After their kidnapper had shot Boomer and left, he didn't come back at all that day. They think he was in one room the entire day, but they had no idea what he was doing. After the first few hours, the two finally decided to stop worrying about it. Most of their time was silent, neither one of them knowing what to say. Boomer's injuries were never treated, because at that point they were too afraid to even look for something that could help. They just sat in the same spot, doing absolutely nothing, until they fell asleep. They weren't even tired, but they found it was getting hard to stay awake. They had been asleep for only one hour, but the rest they were getting would make them feel a little better, when they woke up.

Suddenly, a door opened, and the source of all their problems stepped out. He didn't have his gun anymore, but that didn't make him any less scary. He slowly walked to the two sleeping children, keeping his gaze on Bubbles. Her dress was stained by some of Boomer's blood, and this only made him smile. After admiring the sight of her, he gently scooped her into his arms, and began to rock her back and forth. He watched as she began to move in her sleep, and knew she was going to wake up. Once her eyes finally opened, and stared up into his, he waited for the reaction that was bound to happen.

Just as he expected, she screamed. Then she desperately tried to get as far away from him as possible, but it was useless. His grip was too strong. "Let go of me! You're crazy!" She shouted.

"How am I crazy? Name one thing I did that can be considered crazy," He said, using his other hand to make her look at him.

"You kidnapped us, you kept us here against our will, you violated me, and you shot Boomer!" She screamed, now more angry than she was scared.

"Bubbles," He said, suddenly pulling her into a tight hug. "I only did those things because I love you."

"You don't love me!" She said, shaking her head. "I don't even know why you're doing this!" She began to sob uncontrollably.

"If you stop crying, I'll tell you," He said. Bubbles looked up at him, and did her best to stop the tears from coming. "The truth is, I only kidnapped you two because I need you. From the moment I first heard about you, I knew you would be perfect. You were better than all the other kids I've seen. Especially you, Bubbles." He placed his right hand on her cheek. "You're the sweetest person I've ever seen, and I'm glad I took you instead of one of your sisters."

"So you were just waiting for the perfect kids to come, so you could take them?!" She asked, forcing his hand away.

"No, I-"

"You call that love?! You think you can just pick a random child, and suddenly make them yours?! You think you can love them as much as your own kids?! That's sick, and if you had kids of your own, you would know what I mean!" There was a long silence, as Bubbles glared at the person who took her from her family. Then she saw something in his eyes. Something she never thought would ever be in his eyes. She leaned a little closer, to see if she was right. "Are you....crying?"

"I did have kids of my own. Two of them. One boy and one girl. They were a lot like you two," He said, as tears ran down his face.

"What happened to them?" Bubbles asked, after hesitating. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, before he answered her.

"Chemical X....they took a large amount of it. It gave them powers like they'd hoped, but after a while they started changing. They began to constantly feel pain, and were always getting dizzy. One morning, I went to wake them up, and..." He stopped, and looked away.

"Tell me..." She said, using her hand to make him look at her.

"They didn't.....they didn't wake up...." He said, as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Bubbles said, completely forgetting that she was talking to the man who kidnapped her. He wiped his tears, and smiled.

"It's ok, because now I have you," He said. Bubbles was silent. She knew she couldn't stay there with him, and she knew he was a little crazy, but she didn't want him to be alone for the rest of his life. What was she going to do?

"Take this!!!" A voice suddenly shouted from behind them. The man turned around, and was instantly hit in the face by a chair. His vision went blurry, but he managed to see Boomer standing and glaring at him, just before he blacked out. Bubbles gasped when she saw him.

"Boomer-"

"We don't have much time! We have to get out of here!" He grabbed Bubbles' hand, and took her to the window. As quickly as he could with his injuries, he threw the chair into it, instantly shattering it. Bubbles helped him climb out, and glanced back at the unconsious man, before climbing out herself. "I got the key to his car, when he wasn't looking," Boomer said, unlocking the door, and sitting in the driver's seat.

"You know how to drive?" Bubbles asked, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Well, one time me and my brothers stole a car, and took turns trying to drive it, so I have an idea of how to do it, even though they didn't give me much time..." He was able to get it started, but wasn't sure how to get it to move. "What do I do now?" He asked, looking at the steering wheel. His foot accidentally pushed down on the accelerator, making the car go forward into the house. "Darn, I forgot to put it in reverse." After a few minutes of figuring out what to do, they managed to get on the road and began going in the same direction they came from.

"You did it!" Bubbles shouted, happily.

"We're finally gonna get home!" Boomer said, just as happy as Bubbles. "Hey, maybe there's a phone in here, so you can call your family and tell them."

"Good idea," She said, looking around. She reached under her seat, and felt her fingers wrap around something small and metal. "I think I found one," Bubbles said, but when she lifted her hand she didn't have a phone. It was a gun. She screamed, and quickly dropped it on the floor. "I don't think there's a phone in here."

"I guess not...well, we can tell them when we get there," He said.

"Yeah, we can."

Brick's POV...

"That's it! I give up! There's no way to find them! We have no idea where they were taken, so there's nothing we can do!" I suddenly shouted, breaking the long silence.

"Brick's right," Butch said, and we both looked at the two puffs. They were silent, and didn't even look at us. We didn't know what to say to them. It seemed like we were never gonna find our siblings. I sighed, and closed my eyes to think. Things wouldn't be the same without Boomer. He was an idiot, but he made a difference.

"I'll be back, guys," I said, standing up, and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Butch asked.

"Out." I walked outside, and slammed the door, before dashing into the air, and leaving a red streak in the sky. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't know what else to do. I probably wasn't going to see Boomer again. My hatred towards the person who kidnapped him began to rise. "Why did he have to take Boomer...?" I asked. Then I looked down, and noticed something unusual. The town was shaking...a lot. I flew down to get a closer look, and then realized that it wasn't just Townsville. It looked like the whole world was shaking. What the hell?"

Bubbles POV...

"What's going on?" I asked. The ground had started shaking violently, and it was getting hard for Boomer to drive straight.

"I don't know," He answered, trying not to crash.

"You think you can just escape me that easily?" We heard our kidnapper's voice say, but it wasn't in the car. It was coming from everywhere. Before we could respond, a huge hole appeared in the ground in front of us. Boomer stopped the car, just before we fell. We stared at it, waiting for something to happen. We were right, something came out of it. It was a large creature, with claws and a sharp tail. It was covered in spikes, and had four arms. We both gasped.

"W-what are you?" Boomer asked. The creature chuckled.

"What, you don't recognize the guy who kidnapped you?" We gasped again. "You see? This is what Chemical X does to you. This is what happens when you take too much!" He roared, sending his fist into the car we were in. We jumped out just before he smashed it into pieces. "You guys were created with the stuff, so you can't die from it! That's what I liked about you, you couldn't die the same way my kids did!" He approached us slowly. We didn't run, because we knew he could easily catch us. There was only one thing we could do.

"Wait, you can't kidnap children, and use them to replace your real kids! It's not right!" I shouted.

"I don't have a choice!" He lifted his fist, and prepared to strike us. I knew we wouldn't survive the attack. We closed our eyes, and waited for death. But it never came. We didn't feel any pain. I opened one of my eyes to see what happened. I was surprised by what I saw.

".....Brick?" I said. It was Brick. He had grabbed the monster's fist, just before he sent it at us.

"Hurting poor, defenseless kids is just wrong, dude. I'm afraid you've earned yourself a beating," He said, but before he could even blink he was sent into the remains of the car, by a hard punch.

"Brick!" Me and Boomer both said. The beast began to laugh.

"It's useless, Brick," He began. "You'll never take my kids away from me. You don't know what it's like to have someone you love. You don't want to lose them, you can't lose them. I would die before I let Bubbles and Boomer be taken, and I would certainly kill you." We all stared at him. It was obvious that he had lost his mind, but it was sad to see. I felt like deep down he didn't really want to hurt anybody. Brick stood up, and prepared himself for the battle. All me and Boomer could do was watch as the two glared at each other. I wished they didn't have to fight each other, but there was nothing I could do...

To Be Continued...


	11. Unwanted

**Wow, it's been a long time since I actually wrote something. I apologize, but I do have a life that doesn't involve my computer, lol. Anyway, here it is, the final chapter. It seems like just yesterday that the idea for this story appeared in my head, lol.**

Brick's POV...

I stood, motionless, as I glared at the monster in front of me. I didn't know who or what he was, but I knew that soon I would have to get rid of him. Then a thought came to me. This was actually the guy who took Bubbles and Boomer. I expected him to be just a random freak, but he was much more than that. He was out of his mind. I took a moment to glance at my brother and his counterpart. Obviously, Bubbles was scared, but what I didn't like was how Boomer looked. He was just as afraid as Bubbles. He was a Rowdyruff Boy, and he was scared. Unbelievable.

"Just look at them, Brick," My adversary said, regaining my attention. "Poor little Bubbles is already on the verge of tears. And I wouldn't be surprised if Boomer had already wet his pants." I turned to look at them again, and I could see that he was right. Bubbles looked like she could burst into tears at any moment, and Boomer probably did wet himself. What a baby.

"They're only like that because of you," I said, taking a step towards him. "You kidnapped them, and probably did a bunch of other sick things. How did you expect them to react?" He was silent for a moment, as if he was trying to think of an answer. It didn't matter, because no matter what he said he would still be the bad guy in this situation.

"I never wanted it to come to this..." He finally said. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "We could have been happy together. I could have been their father, and they could have been my kids." He turned to them, and began slowly walking towards them. "I really do love them, but I don't understand why they hate me..." I dashed forward, getting in front of the two blues to prevent him from advancing any further.

"They hate you because you're not their father! You're crazy, man!" I was beginning to think that it may be time to silence this guy for good. I doubted I would get out of this without a fight, but I didn't know if I could beat him alone. I was pretty sure he used Antidote X on Bubbles and Boomer, so they were useless.

"I'm not their father?" He asked, surprising us all when he smiled. "Then who is? Who is their father?" I just stared at him, disgusted and angry at the same time. "I'll tell you who their father is. Me. I'm all they have. They weren't born like normal kids, they were created. They don't have real fathers." I could tell his words were upsetting Bubbles, so I decided it was finally time to end this.

"Listen, dude, nobody has to die. You could end this peacefully if you just walk away and forget about them." It's not like me to try to end things peacefully, but it's been a long day, and I just wanted this to end quickly. I waited for his response, but he didn't say anything. Minutes went by, and all he did was stare at me. When I realized this wasn't getting us anywhere, I turned to face Boomer. "Come on, lets get out of here." Then, I suddenly heard a roar behind me. I turned around, and prepared to counter any attack that might be sent at me. What I saw wasn't what I expected. That creature was on its back, rubbing its head as if something had struck it.

"Take that, whatever you are!" I turned to see who it was that helped us, and nearly gasped. It was Butch. "Nobody messes with the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"Butch? How did you-"

"We followed you after you left earlier," He said.

"We? So does that mean...?" I looked up, and just as I expected, the other two puffs were flying full speed towards Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" They both shouted, and pulled her into a hug so tight that it couldn't be healthy.

"We were so worried about you!" Blossom said, already crying tears of joy.

"Hey, can you save the tear fest for when I'm not here? All this sissy love is making me sick," Butch said, totally spoiling their moment. I then noticed that the kidnapper was just looking at us. Well, mostly Bubbles. He was watching her hug her sisters, and cry along with them.

"Why don't they hug me like that...?" He asked, quietly. "Why don't they come to me when they're scared? Or smile at me when I smile at them? Why won't they love me like I love them?" The girls were too busy hugging each other to notice, but me and my brothers couldn't tear our eyes away from him. It was already established that he was a psychopath, but just how crazy was he?

"Come on, we're taking you home Bubbles," Blossom said, and I could see the kidnapping monster twitch. I could almost hear something inside of him snap. My brothers must have heard it too, because they both took a few steps away from him.

"Blossom..." He said. We were surprised by how calm he sounded. She looked over at him, and gave a mean scowl. There was a small pause before he continued. "...Get your hands off my daughter..." He suddenly charged at Blossom, fists raised and ready to strike. I was about to block his attack, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a pink streak. The next thing I knew, Blossom punched him in the chest with all of her strength. We all stared, slightly surprised. "You...you monster..." He said, coughing as blood began dripping out of his mouth.

"I'm the monster?" Blossom said, with a look that could only be described as one of pure hatred and rage. "I'm not the one who takes someone else's kids and acts as if I'm their parent!" She shouted at him as he fell to his knees and clutched his chest.

"I had no choice..."

"Oh, so you were forced to come to Townsville and take my sister and Boomer?" I knew Blossom wanted to end his life right then and there. Everything he said just made him look more insane, but Powerpuff Girls don't kill unless they have to.

"Yes...I was forced to do it...by myself," He said, confusing us all. "...After my real kids died, I was heart broken. I couldn't be happy unless I had them back...or I had someone to replace them. I kidnapped Bubbles and Boomer because they're special to me." We were all silent, not knowing what to say. I actually understand how losing your kids could mess you up, but what he did was still wrong. Butch was the first to speak.

"You...are a lunatic! You can't just kidnap kids and use them to replace your old ones! I don't care how crazy you are, you can't do that!"

"You don't understand the pain I've felt-"

"So? Just deal with it!" I was starting to enjoy watching Butch argue with this crazy guy.

"I can't!" He shouted, silencing Butch. And when I looked closely at him...he actually had tears in his eyes. Tears! I can't believe even he's a sissy! What's surprised us even more was when he actually began crying into his hands. "I just can't..." He said, between sobs. Butch walked up to him.

"Dude..." He began. "...Have fun in hell," He said, before a green energy ball appeared in his hand. This guy was finally gonna die, and I was really glad. He was annoying.

"Do it..." I said, waiting for all this to finally be over. Butch aimed the ball right at the dude's head, and smiled.

"Stop!" We turned our attention to the voice behind us, and gasped. It was...Bubbles.

Bubbles's POV...

"You can't just kill him!" I shouted, running up to Butch. "He may have done some horrible things, but even he doesn't deserve to die!"

"Bubbles," Blossom said, walking to me. "How could you possibly be defending him? After all the thing's he's done to you."

"It wasn't his fault, he's just confused. I know deep down he doesn't really want to hurt anybody. He's just so sad about the loss of his own kids..." I turned to look at the man who kidnapped me, and took a deep breath. "Please...it doesn't have to end this way. You could live, and we could help you get over your pain...we could even be friends."

"...Why? Why don't you want to be my daughter?" He looked so sad and hurt. I was careful not to say anything that might upset him.

"I already have a father...but I don't have to be your daughter. If we were friends I would come to see you every day, and ask you how you're doing, and you wouldn't have to feel so alone." He looked at me, and then looked down at the ground. I really did want to be his friend, but I couldn't if he didn't change his ways.

"Now I see...I can't have you because...you're too attached to your real family," He said, slowly. "...I could never seperate you from them completely, you'll always favor them over me."

"No, I..." I began, but couldn't finish. I knew he was right...no matter what, I would have to favor my family.

"I guess I can't have you...in this life. But perhaps in the next...you'll be all mine." He took a few steps toward me, making me back away. "I now know what I have to do...we both have to die together, so that in the next life we will be together."

"No..." I said, all hope of helping him fading away. He ran at me, but I couldn't find the strength to run away. I watched him come at me, knowing that a long time ago he was probably a really nice person. A person I would have loved to meet...

"Not so fast, monster guy!" Butch shouted, throwing his energy ball at him. I gasped as he was hit right in the side of the head, and blown up. I was pushed back by the explosion, and landed hard on the ground. Insantly, my sisters were by my side, making sure I was ok. But before they could even say anything, I was on my feet and rushing to the body of my kidnapper. I didn't even know why I was so worried, but I couldn't help it. I stopped and looked at the motionless body. Blood was dripping out of his head, and he had several cuts all over his body. I fell to my knees as reality began to set in. He was...dead.

"No...you can't be dead...you can't!" Tears rushed down my cheeks as I cried hard onto his chest. It was so strange to me. He kidnapped me, shot Boomer, and tried to kill me, and yet I was crying over his death. I knew Blossom and Buttercup wouldn't be crying if they were in my position.

"Come on, lets get out of here, the party's over," I heard Brick say.

"But what about Bubbles?" Boomer said. There was a moment of silence.

"She'll be ok, she has her sisters. And besides, we have to go get Mojo to give you your powers back." With that said, Brick and Butch lifted Boomer, and flew away to find Mojo. I didn't care, all I could think about was my kidnapper. I knew he wasn't truly a bad person.

"Bubbles...we should go home, and let the Professor know we found you," Blossom said, approaching me.

"Why did he have to die?" I asked, still crying. "He was a good person deep down, I just know it!" Blossom sighed before she began speaking again.

"I don't know why things turned out like this, but we can't change the past. All we can do is move on."

"Yeah, and he was crazy anyway," Buttercup said, earning a small glare from Blossom. "What? You know he was."

"Anyway, Bubbles, my point is that there's no point in crying over this. It had to happen..." I didn't want to believe Blossom, I didn't think that he had to die. But then again, if he hadn't what would have happened? He would have kept trying to kill me...and possibly even succeeded. I took a good look at the corpse in front of me, and wondered if he was really too emotionally damaged to help. It didn't matter anymore...he was gone. I looked at Blossom and slowly nodded, before standing up and going to my sisters. Once we left I didn't even bother to look back at the body. I couldn't, it would only have increased my sadness.

Kidnapper's POV...

_They think they can just do this to me...they think I'll let them take what I worked so hard to gain. They're wrong. I will not let them take my children away from me. Not again..._

My eye's shot open, as I slowly became conscious again. Immediately, I turned to look for Bubbles and Boomer. They were gone, along with the rest. I could feel my anger rising, I wanted to rip apart the ones who took my kids. "Blossom, Brick, Butch, and Buttercup," I said to myself. Those were the names of the ones who ruined everything. Then I remembered that it was Boomer's attempt to escape that allowed Brick to find them in the first place. Why does he defy me? At least Bubbles tries to behave, but him...he never trusted me, not even slightly. Standing up, I already knew what I had to do. I had to go find my kids and get them back. Luckily, I already knew where Bubbles lived. I ran in the direction of her house, anxious to see her again.

After about half an hour, I was there. I prepared myself for the fight of my life. Bubbles was in there, and I had to get her back, even if it meant killing everyone else. My plan was to smash through the window, and hit them with everything I had, except Bubbles of course. I walked to the window, ready to unleash my anger on them. Then I decided to get a glimpse of what they were doing in there. I saw just what I expected, they were all huddled together in a group hug. All of them crying tears of joy, especially their creator. When I looked at Bubbles's face, she had a look of pure joy. It was like she had completely forgotten about me...because of them. I wanted to go pry their arms off of her, and hold her in mine. I wanted to kill all of them, so I'd be the only person for her. But...I couldn't. In the time she spent with me, I never once saw her smile like that. I rarely saw her smile at all...

Turning around, I shut my eyes tightly as the truth finally hit me. Bubbles was not my daughter. Boomer was not my son. They didn't belong to me, they didn't care about me. They...hate me. I noticed the lights in Bubble's house turn off. Looking through the window again, it appeared that they were now going to bed. Without the lights on, I could now partially see my reflection in the window. I really was a monster, just like they said. I looked absolutely horrible in this new form. After a few seconds of staring, I turned to leave.

"Now what?" I asked myself, as I walked. What was I going to do? I couldn't go back to my house, alone. I was so tired of having nobody to talk to. Everyone hated me, and since I was now a monster they would fear me too. I was beginning to think that death was the only option. Then I looked up, and saw something a little unexpected. It was Boomer, and his two brothers. He must have gotten his powers back, because he was now flying on his own. I didn't even bother to make sure they didn't spot me. They were probably having too much fun together to notice me...

Brick's POV...

"So, Boomer, what exactly did that guy do to you and Bubbles?" I asked, as we flew through the sky to test Boomer's powers.

"Lots of things, like once he fired a gun right next to my ear. And another time he shot me!" Butch and I laughed as Boomer told us what had happened to him and Bubbles. The man did some pretty sick things. "And one time he kissed Bubbles!"

"Wait, he seriously did that?" Butch asked, just as surprised as me.

"Yeah, I wanted to kill him after he did it."

"You wanted to kill him? Why? All he did was kiss the blue puff," I said, looking at Boomer suspiciously.

"Well, I uh..."

"Wait...did anything weird happen between you and Bubbles?" I said, as me and Butch stared and waited for an answer.

"N-no, of course not! In fact, being kidnapped wouldn't have been as bad if she wasn't with me," He said, and I thought I could see him blushing, but it was too dark to tell if I was right.

"Fine..." I said. I didn't really care if anything did happen, as long as it didn't make our next fight with the Powerpuff Girls any harder. Then I heard Boomer sigh in relief, making me stare at him again.

"Um...I'm just happy that I'm finally away from that sick man."

"Whatever."

Kidnapper's POV...

I was thinking about ending it all, just going to a cliff and diving off head first. Or stabbing myself in the heart. I was even considering having the Rowdyruff Boys kill me. No matter what I did, I would be out of everyone's lives for good, and Bubbles and Boomer would be happy. I wished I could at least say goodbye, and hold them both one last time. But neither of them wanted to be anywhere near me...

Flashback...

"What is this stuff?" A small girl said, holding up a cup containing a black liquid.

"Be careful with that," I said, gently taking it. "It's Chemical X. I've been studying it to find out ways to improve it. Right now it's really unstable, but if I work hard enough I might find a way to use it as a kind of medicine."

"Will it taste just as bad as the medicine you usually give us?" A boy asked.

"No, I'll find a way to make it taste good too," I said, laughing slightly. "You two should get to bed, you have school in the morning."

"Ok, daddy!" They both said, hurrying off to their rooms. I continued studying the recently invented chemical. I put a small amount on an ant I found crawling on the wall. At first nothing happened, but then it began to crawl faster. Soon I found myself running just to keep up with it. I lost it when it went through a small crack, but I saw all that I needed to see.

"Chemical X improves agility, and possibly even strength," I wrote down, happy with my discovery.

End of flashback...

I never knew that Chemical X would cause the deaths of my biological kids. It was supposed to improve humans. I guess back then it was too unstable to use on a living thing...I wonder what happened to the ant. Did it die because of the chemical too? I'll never know. I looked down at my mutated feet, and sighed. "Why did I ever have to use Chemical X...?"

"There he is!" A voice shouted, making me turn around. I saw two police cars parked in front of me, and four officers aiming weapons at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see several more approaching me, armed and ready to fight. My first thought was to resist, but what would I be resisting for? I had nothing left, just an empty house.

_Always do the right thing. _That's what I used to tell my kids. If they were still alive, I know they wouldn't want me hiding from the police. Sighing, I put my hands up to signal I was giving up. They lowered their weapons, and approached me with handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent, John Camon!" It's been a while since anyone has said my real name...

The end.

**Wow, the story is actually over. I had fun writing it, lol. Anyway, since this is the last chapter, I have a feeling it's going to get the most reviews. I don't know why, but I feel that way. Anyway, I'm going to start writing short stories on my profile every saturday. They'll be funny, random, and maybe even weird. Don't miss them. Ok, see ya next time!**


End file.
